


Freshman Year (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek and Stiles are soulmates, Eventual mpreg, F/M, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pregnant Melissa McCall, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wreckless Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: El primer año del estudiante Stiles Stilinski en el instituto de Beacon Hills será un gran año. El año pasado, Stiles se presentó a su padre y a Melissa como homosexual y fueron muy comprensivos con eso. Stiles y Scott han estado tratando de juntar a sus padres durante años, así que cuando finalmente el Sheriff Stilinski le propuso matrimonio a Melissa McCall, Scott y Stiles estaban encantados de que oficialmente llegarían a ser verdaderos hermanos. También Scott fue mordido una noche y ahora es un hombre lobo y Stiles, John y Melissa lo saben.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freshman Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571590) by [Malec_forever46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46). 



El primer año del estudiante Stiles Stilinski en el instituto de Beacon Hills será un gran año. El año pasado, Stiles se presentó a su padre y a Melissa como homosexual y fueron muy comprensivos con eso, no le juzgaron en absoluto. Afortunadamente, Stiles tenía a su mejor amigo Scott McCall, quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde que tenían 5 años, tanto él como Scott tenían algo en común, ambos eran hijos únicos con un solo padre, excepto que la única diferencia es que la madre de Stiles murió y los padres de Scott están divorciados. El padre de Stiles es el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, siempre está cuidando de Stiles y siempre está tratando de asegurarse de que esté a salvo. 

Stiles y Scott han estado tratando de juntar a sus padres durante años, así que finalmente, cuando el Sheriff Stilinski le propuso matrimonio a Melissa McCall, Scott y Stiles estaban encantados de que oficialmente llegarían a ser verdaderos hermanos. Así que ahora todos viven en la misma casa y Scott y Stiles comparten una habitación juntos, se quedan despiertos toda la noche y hablan. Ahora Scott y Stiles van a ser estudiantes de primer año y no pueden esperar. No pueden esperar para comenzar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. También Scott fue mordido una noche y ahora es un hombre lobo y Stiles, John y Melissa lo saben.


	2. Capítulo 1. El comienzo del primer año.

La alarma de Stiles sonó y Stiles se despertó bruscamente, finalmente era el primer día de la escuela secundaria y estaba tan emocionado. "¡Scott hoy es el día! El verano ha terminado y nos convertimos en hombres de verdad". Stiles dijo, mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

Scott gimió y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, "¿No crees que estás exagerando demasiado Stiles?" Preguntó Scott, entrando al baño para lavarse los dientes.

"¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Tengo que empezar de nuevo y conocer a un chico súper atractivo que me echará a perder y vivir feliz para siempre". Respondió Stiles.

Scott se echó a reír, terminó de lavarse los dientes y se vistió, "De acuerdo amigo."

"Hazlo y disfrútalo mientras dure porque vamos a tener un montón de deberes y apuesto que a las 3 semanas en la escuela vas a estar rogando para que sea verano otra vez ". Stiles solo le miró y le sacó la lengua mientras bajaba las escaleras para el desayuno.

"Lo que te haga dormir por la noche, Scotty." Scott le siguió por las escaleras mientras se dirigían a la cocina para desayunar. Melissa estaba haciendo tocino y huevos con un poco de zumo de naranja y café para ella y John. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, sus ojos se llenaron de hambre, el sheriff estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico mientras tomaba café y comía tocino y huevos.

"Buenos días  chicos". Melissa les saludó.

"Buenos días, mamá". Dijo Stiles moviéndose para darle un beso en la mejilla seguido por Scott.

"Buenos días ". Scott dijo tomando un plato mientras se sentaba junto a Stiles." Buenos días, papá. "Scott dijo también, sonriendo a John. Scott y Stiles siempre han pensado en el padre del otro como propio desde que eran pequeños. Stiles siempre llamaba a Melissa mamá, así que nunca era incómodo para ellos.

"Buenos días, papá", Dijo Stiles sentado frente a él.

"Buenos días chicos. ¿Cómo dormistéis?" Preguntó.

"Genial". Respondió Stiles, llenándose la boca con huevos y tocino.

"Melissa y yo vamos a llegar a casa tarde esta noche. Así que no os metáis en problemas el primer día de clases". John dijo cuando terminó de desayunar y se levantó para darle un beso a Melissa antes de salir de la cocina.

Los chicos asintieron, "No hay promesas" Dijeron y John solo sonrió.

"Está bien. Voy a irme, buena suerte en el primer día, chicos. Divertíos" Y se fue.

Melissa se sentó frente a los chicos y dijo: "Muy bien, los dos. Confío en que no os metáis en problemas y tengáis un buen día. También buena suerte en las pruebas de fútbol de hoy. Intenta no dejar a nadie fuera de juego."

Ellos asintieron, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron por la puerta. "¡Os quiero!" Melissa les gritó "¡Te queremos también!" Gritaron y se metieron en el jeep. Stiles encendió el coche y se dirigió a la escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Stiles aparcó el coche y se abrieron paso dentro del edificio, Stiles se detuvo en su lugar y Scott se chocó con él. "¿Estás bien?" Scott preguntó siguiendo la mirada de Stiles y sonrió.

Stiles estaba mirando a un chico musculoso y alto, de buen aspecto, con pelo castaño oscuro, cejas grandes y tupidas y un rastrojo leve.

"Oh. ¿Estas interesado en Derek Hale?" Preguntó.

Stiles se volvió hacia él y dijo: "Ugh. Scott, voy a morir el primer día de clases debido a Derek- Me vuelves loco- Hale. Scott, ¿crees que sea gay?"

Scott le miró sabiendo exactamente lo que Stiles estaba pensando, "¡Uh NO! No No No No No." Rogó Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Vamos hermano. ¡Te la deberé a lo grande!" Stiles rogó, Scott suspiró y se rindió mientras se dirigía hacia Derek.

"¡Me debes tanto!" Dijo.

Stiles asintió, "Gracias". Por suerte para Scott, Derek estaba solo, por lo que era más fácil hablar con él.

"Oye Derek. ¿Me recuerdas de la escuela primaria?" Scott preguntó.

Derek asintió y preguntó "Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Scott le miró y dijo "En realidad, sí. Mi amigo Stiles se preguntaba si querías pasar el rato en algún momento. Espera, ¿eres gay?"

Derek se sonrojó y miró a un chico pálido con lunares en toda su cara, grandes ojos marrones con gafas y respondió: "En realidad soy bisexual. Y me encantaría pasar el rato en algún momento, déjame darte mi número. " Derek escribió su número en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Scott.

"En realidad, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros hoy a la hora del almuerzo y quizá conozcas a Stiles?". Scott dijo y Derek asintió, hablaron un poco más antes de que Scott volviera con Stiles.

"¿Yyyy?" preguntó, Scott extendió la mano y le dio a Stiles un pedazo de papel con el número de Derek escrito en él, Stiles sonrió y chilló: "¡DIOS MÍO! ¡¡¡ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DE TODOS !!!"

Stiles tomó el número de la mano de Scott y le dio un gran abrazo, sin importarle que la gente les estuviera mirando.

"También Derek se sentará con nosotros en el almuerzo de hoy". Stiles se congeló, Scott le sacudió.

Stiles balbuceó "Oh, voy a hacer el ridículo".

Scott sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Si te hace sentir mejor, Derek se veía tan nervioso como tú. También se estaba sonrojando". Stiles se calmó un poco y se sonrojó. Scott solo sonrió y encontró todo esto divertido porque Derek es uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela desde el sexto grado. La campana de inicio de clases sonó y Scott y Stiles se dirigieron a su primera clase. Lamentablemente, no tenían la misma clase a primera hora de la mañana, pero está bien porque está bastante seguro de que tienen al menos una o más clases juntos. "Adiós Scott. Hasta pronto."

Scott asintió y se fueron por caminos separados. Después de la primera clase, Stiles ya quería irse a casa porque estaba aburrido y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, por suerte, conoció a esta dulce chica que se llama Allison Argent, que es súper dulce, divertida y se acaba de mudar.

Comenzaron a hablar durante la clase y el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido, también supo que ella vio a Scott en el pasillo y pensó que era guapo. "Por suerte para ti es heterosexual y creo que seriáis una pareja muy bonita". Allison se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, Stiles se limitó a sonreír "¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo para conocer a Scott?". Allison asintió, Stiles sonrió, "Bien". Scott estaría muy feliz por lo que Stiles ha hecho por él.

Después de que terminara la clase, Stiles se dirigió a su casillero y vio a Scott esperándole, "Hey amigo". Stiles abrió su casillero y sacó sus libros para su próxima clase, que era con Scott, por suerte. "Oye. Conocí a esta chica, Allison y cree que eres muy guapo, así que la invité a que nos acompañara a almorzar hoy, ¿y tú?"

Scott sonrió a Stiles. "Para responder a tu pregunta, conocí a la prima de Derek, Malia y a Lydia, que son personas muy dulces y amables, muy inteligentes y divertidas". Scott y Stiles se dirigieron hacia el casillero de Scott para poder agarrar sus libros para la clase. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo sin prestar atención, Stiles tropezó accidentalmente con Derek.

"Oh, lo siento. No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba". Stiles levantó la vista, vio a Derek y se quedó inmóvil.

"Oh, está bien, Stiles. Debería haber prestado más atención ".

Scott sacudió el hombro de Stiles," Ah no, está bien Derek. Uh, nos vemos en uh- el almuerzo."Stiles se sonrojó y se alejó antes de que Derek pudiera responder. Derek le miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Durante la clase Stiles y Scott hablaron sobre Allison y Derek y lo que podría pasar entre ellos, se metieron en problemas unas cuantas veces porque estaban hablando tan alto que distraía al resto de la clase.

Estuvieron callados el resto de la clase porque no querían ser castigados el primer día, tenían que pasar por una clase más antes de poder finalmente conseguir comida en sus estómagos. Para cuando terminó la segunda clase Stiles estaba súper hambriento. Después de que consiguió su comida, fue a sentarse a la mesa con Scott y esperó a que Allison y Derek llegaran. De repente, Derek apareció con Allison, Malia, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Derek se sentó al lado de Stiles, mientras que Allison se sentó al lado de Scott y todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de ellos, todos se llevaban bien aunque se acababan de conocer. Stiles vio a Scott y Allison en una conversación muy acalorada, miró alrededor de la mesa y ya podía decir que iba a ser un gran año con todas estas personas. Se giró y se concentró de nuevo en Derek.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ir al cine o algo este fin de semana?" Derek preguntó, Stiles le sonrió y se sonrojó.

"Sí. Eso suena muy bien, me gustaría" Respondió. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, continuó comiendo el resto de su comida y siguió hablando con Stiles.

Después del almuerzo, Derek caminó con Stiles a su casillero y le esperó. Cuando consiguió todo lo que necesitaba, Derek caminó con él porque tenían las siguientes 2 clases juntos, así que el resto del día fue muy agradable, lo malo del final del día es que Stiles tenía que quedarse después de la escuela para esperar a Scott por las pruebas de fútbol. Cuando sonó el timbre final, Stiles se dirigió a su casillero para sacar el resto de sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el casillero de Scott, "¿A qué hora terminan las pruebas?" Scott cerró su casillero y se volvió hacia él cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y se dirigían al vestuario.

"No lo sé. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando termine". Stiles asintió.

"De acuerdo. Estaré fuera de todos modos para hacer algunos deberes porque sabes que no me gusta hacerlo dentro cuando es un día tan hermoso". Scott sonrió y se fueron por caminos separados, se verían después de las pruebas. Stiles salió a la calle y fue a sentarse a la mesa más cercana al campo de fútbol, cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, vio a su futuro novio correr hacia el campo.

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en la cara de Stiles cuando le vio y su corazón dio un vuelco. Volvió a centrarse en sus deberes. Cuando terminó la mayor parte de sus deberes, volvió a poner su trabajo en su mochila y se volvió hacia el campo de fútbol, estaba mirando los ejercicios que estaban haciendo y pudo ver los músculos de Derek brillando con sudor, Stiles puso su mochila en su hombro y se dirigió a las gradas para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando. Stiles sonrió al ver como el entrenador Finstock estaba ejecutando las pruebas, tenía un asistente de entrenador que dirigía diferentes pruebas a la vez, que se aseguraba de que nadie aflojara el ritmo e hicieran lo que debían hacer, aproximadamente una hora y media después los chicos salieron del campo y entraron al vestuario. Su teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, un mensaje de Scott.

**Scotty: Las pruebas han terminado. ¿Todavía estás aquí? Recibido 4:15 pm**

**Stiles: Sí. Pude hacer algunos deberes, me reuniré contigo en el Jeep. Enviado 4:16 pm**

Stiles regresó al Jeep, llegó antes que Scott, así que estaba apoyado contra el coche. Luego vio a Scott saliendo con Derek a su lado, "Oye Der. No sabía que estabas haciendo las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol".

Derek sonrió ante el apodo, "Sí. Es algo así como tradición familiar, mi tío estaba en el equipo de fútbol, mi padre estaba en el equipo de fútbol, incluso sus padres antes que ellos. Viene de una larga línea Hale". Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo descubres si formas parte del equipo o no?" Derek se dirigió a su coche aparcado justo al lado del de Stiles.

"El entrenador Finstock va a poner la lista mañana antes de la escuela". Derek puso su mochila en el asiento del pasajero y se dirigió hacia Stiles. "Me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana".

Stiles asintió, "Sí. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto esta noche". Derek asintió, se puso en el lado del conductor, arrancó el coche y se marchó. Stiles se subió al Jeep y puso su mochila en el asiento trasero, Scott hizo lo mismo y se fueron a casa. Cuando llegaron a casa, Stiles entró en el camino de entrada y aparcó el coche, agarraron sus mochilas y se adentraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se abrieron paso por la casa, pusieron sus mochilas en la cocina y Scott fue a ducharse, mientras que Stiles fue a buscar algunos aperitivos de la despensa antes de que tuviera que preparar la cena en unas pocas horas y llevársela a Melissa y John. Stiles se dirigió a la sala de estar, encendió la televisión, enchufó la PS4 para él y Scott y esperó a que terminara de ducharse. Mientras esperaba a Scott, Stiles sacó el trozo de papel con el número de Derek, lo guardó en su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de texto para enviarle un mensaje.

**Stiles: Hola Derek, soy Stiles. Enviado 5:00 pm**

Unos minutos después obtuvo una respuesta.

**Derek: Hola Stiles. ¿Qué haces? Recibido 5:03 pm**

Stiles sonrió y respondió.

**Stiles: No mucho. Esperando a que Scott salga de la ducha, así que pensé en enviarte un mensaje de texto. ¿Qué haces? Enviado 5:04 pm**

**Derek: Genial. Esperaba que me enviaras un mensaje de texto porque tengo una pregunta para ti. Recibido 5:07 pm**

Stiles miró el texto y se puso nervioso porque no sabía qué esperar.

**Stiles: Claro. Dispara. Enviado 5:10 pm**

**Derek: Me preguntaba si, en lugar de esperar al viernes, querrías salir el miércoles. Recibido 5:12 pm**

Stiles sonreía de oreja a oreja, iría a una cita con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Stiles gritó y saltó 5 pies en el aire.

"¡Maldita sea Scott! ¡Me has asustado mucho!" Stiles estaba tratando de estabilizar el latido de su corazón otra vez.

**Derek: Hey, uh, ¿Stiles?¿Puedo tener una respuesta? Recibido 5:15 pm**

Stiles respondió de inmediato.

**Stiles: Oh sí, por supuesto. Lo siento, Scott apareció detrás de mí y me asustó. Por supuesto que podemos salir el miércoles. Me encantaría. <3 Enviado 5:17 pm**

**Derek: Genial. Te recogeré a las 7. <3 Recibido 5:18 pm**

Stiles estaba sonriendo tanto que pensó que iba a romperse la cara, Scott solo le miró y sonrió. "Tienes una cita con Derek, ¿no?" Stiles asintió y Scott se rió entre dientes, sentándose a su lado. "¿Con qué quieres empezar primero?"

Scott le miró y sonrió, "GTA". Stiles asintió y encendió el juego. Estuvieron jugando durante una buena hora o dos seguidas cuando Stiles miró el reloj, "Ah, mierda".

Scott le miró y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué?" Stiles se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Olvidé que tengo que llevar a mamá y papá la cena esta noche". Stiles agarró cosas de la nevera y comenzó a hacer la cosa más fácil que se le ocurre, en la siguiente media hora hizo un revuelto de verduras, lo puso en 2 tupperware y dejó lo suficiente para él y Scott. "Voy a llevarles esto a mamá y papá, ya vuelvo." Scott asintió y continuó jugando GTA hasta que regresara. Stiles agarró sus llaves y salió por la puerta. Puso la comida en el asiento del pasajero y encendió el Jeep.

Se dirigió al hospital donde trabaja Melissa, entró en el hospital y no pudo encontrarla en la recepción donde ella suele estar, "Hola. Estoy aquí para dejar la cena para Melissa McCall-Stilinski. ¿Puedes avisarle?". La enfermera asintió, dijo algo en el teléfono y unos minutos después, Melissa apareció con los brazos abiertos y Stiles se movió para darle un gran abrazo. "Hola mamá".

Melissa sonrió. "Oye niño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Stiles levantó el revuelto y Melissa sonrió aún más. "No tenías que hacerlo". Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Sé lo mucho que odias la comida de la cafetería, es lo menos que puedo hacer". Melissa sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Muy bien. Gracias por la comida. Te veré cuando llegue a casa". Stiles asintió y le dio un último abrazo antes de salir del hospital y dirigirse a la estación.

Cuando llegó allí, aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia dentro, fue recibido por el agente Parrish. "Oye, niño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu padre no sale del trabajo en unas horas". Stiles asintió y levantó la comida.

"Lo sé. Pensé en traerle la cena porque conociendo a mi padre sé que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno ". Parrish sonrió y asintió.

" Está en su oficina ". Stiles asintió y se dirigió al interior.

" Oye. Papá ". El Sheriff Stilinski levantó la vista y sonrió.

"Hey Stiles. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Stiles levantó la cena y su padre suspiró " Gracias a Dios. Me muero de hambre. "Stiles sonrió y le entregó la comida, quitó la tapa y olía increíble." Gracias Stiles. "Stiles sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre." Cuando llegues a casa, asegúrate de cerrar con llave la puerta. Melissa y yo tenemos llaves, abriremos la puerta y cerraremos todo lo demás. "Stiles asintió, se despidió por última vez y se dirigió a casa.

Entró en el camino de entrada y entró en la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él, se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Scott sentado en la mesa haciendo sus deberes y comiendo el revuelto que Stiles hizo, Stiles agarró un bol, se sirvió un poco, se sentó frente a Scott y sacó el resto de sus deberes que no terminó después de la escuela.

Después de que Stiles y Scott terminaron sus deberes, regresaron a la sala de estar para ver la televisión antes de cambiarse al pijama, un tiempo después la puerta principal se abrió y John entró. Gentilmente sacudió a Stiles para que despertara, "Chicos".

Stiles abrió los ojos y se quitó el sueño "Oye papá. ¿Qué hora es? "John se rió suavemente.

"Es pasada la medianoche. ¿Por qué no subes las escaleras y te vas a la cama? Despertaré a Scott y lo enviaré arriba."Stiles asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, se metió en la cama cuando vio a Scott caminar por la puerta y meterse en su cama al otro lado de la habitación de Stiles, tan pronto como sus cabezas golpearon las almohadas estaban dormidos.


	3. Primera cita y más.

Es martes a la hora del almuerzo, decidieron comer fuera hoy, Boyd y Erica estaban juntos, Malia e Isaac tienen una relación complicada. Scott y Allison, Stiles piensa que están saliendo, pero no lo sabe con seguridad y luego están Lydia y Jackson, están saliendo y Jackson es muy dulce y amable con ella, la hace feliz y eso es todo lo que Stiles quiere para sus amigos. Stiles estaba envuelto en los brazos de Derek apoyado contra su pecho, todavía no les ha dicho a sus padres que está saliendo con Derek, pero está bien porque Scott tampoco les ha contado sobre Allison. Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, el grupo se levantó y se abrió camino. Derek tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y estaba usando su chaqueta del equipo.

Se enteraron de que Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Isaac y Derek formaban parte del equipo de fútbol hoy y el entrenador Finstock convocó a una reunión para darles todas las chaquetas del equipo, así que ahora todos sabían que Stiles estaba saliendo con alguien del equipo de fútbol. Después de que terminó la escuela, Derek y la pandilla tuvieron que ir a la práctica de fútbol, por lo que Stiles decidió irse a casa y le dijo a Scott que le enviara un mensaje de texto cuando terminara y vendría a buscarle.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a casa, Melissa y John estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió al salón "Hola, chicos, llegáis temprano a casa". Melissa levantó la vista y le sonrió.

"Oye, niño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Bien. Scott está en la práctica de fútbol, voy a ir a buscarle cuando termine". Melissa se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Es posible si voy a recoger a Scott hoy? Mi turno no comienza hasta más tarde y realmente no le he visto últimamente". Stiles sonrió y asintió.

"Por supuesto, mamá. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría". Melissa abrazó a Stiles y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Voy a hacer la cena un poco más temprano esta noche, para que podamos comer en familia antes de que tu padre y yo tengamos que ir a trabajar". Melissa asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina para aclarar, ambos chicos asintieron y Stiles subió las escaleras para guardar su mochila antes de volver al salón para sentarse junto a John. Poco más de una hora después, el teléfono de Stiles zumbaba en su bolsillo trasero, era un mensaje de Scott.

**Scott: Hey, la práctica se terminó. Recibido a las 4:00 pm**

Le contestó.

**Stiles: Está bien. Enviado a las 4:02 pm**

"Oye mamá, la práctica ha terminado". Melissa salió de la cocina asegurándose de que todo estaba apagado antes de agarrar sus llaves y salir por la puerta. Cuando llegó a la escuela, Scott estaba en la parte delantera de la escuela hablando con Derek, entró en el aparcamiento y bajó la ventanilla, "Hola Scott. ¿Listo para irnos?" Scott miró y sonrió. Era raro que su madre pudiera recogerle de la escuela debido al trabajo.

"Sí. Solo dame un segundo". Melissa asintió y Scott se volvió para mirar a Derek.

"Voy a recoger a Stiles a las 7, por favor, asegúrate de que esté listo". Scott sonrió.

"Me aseguraré de ello". Scott le guiñó un ojo a Derek haciendo que se sonrojara, Scott solo se echó a reír y se dirigió a su madre.

"Oye, niño, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Scott se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"Estuvo bien".

Melissa asintió y luego preguntó "¿Qué fue eso?" señalando hacia dónde se metía Derek en su coche y se marchaba.

"Oh, no es nada. Pero si quieres saber, tendrás que hablar con Stiles al respecto". Melissa se volvió para mirar a Scott.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" Scott la miró y dijo "Se llama Derek Hale". Melissa asintió y salió del aparcamiento rumbo a casa, planeando hablar con Stiles en la cena de esta noche para que no pueda escapar de la situación, ya que siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Cuando llegó a casa, siguió a Scott dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Scott, ve a dejar las cosas, la cena estará lista en 15 minutos". Scott asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba a la habitación de él y Stiles, pudo ducharse en la escuela para no tener que tomar una en casa.

Unos segundos más tarde, Stiles entra en la habitación, "Oye amigo, ¿qué pasa?" Scott dejó de pasearse y se volvió para mirarle.

"Mamá podría haberme visto hablar con Derek y creo que podría haber escuchado la conversación que estábamos teniendo sobre lo que tú y Derek váis a hacer mañana". Stiles se congeló. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Melissa les estaba llamando para cenar, bajaron y vieron a Melissa y John sentados uno junto al otro y Stiles y Scott se sentaron frente a ellos. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, cavaron en la comida.

"Cuando estaba recogiendo a Scott de la escuela, estaba hablando con un joven cuyo nombre es Derek Hale y estaban hablando de algo que pasaría mañana por la noche a las 7 en punto. ¿Podéis explicarlo chicos? " John y Melissa miraron a los chicos esperando una respuesta, Scott y Stiles intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de que Scott dijera "Es tu novio, no el mío". Stiles le miró y le respondió: "¿Qué hay de Allison? ¿Alguna vez les contarás algo sobre ella?" Fue el turno de Scott de mirar a Stiles, John y Melissa se miraron entre sí muy confundidos acerca de lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos, "Muy bien chicos, de uno en uno. Stiles, ¿por qué no empiezas?" Stiles miró a su padre y le dijo "Bien, mañana por la noche voy a tener una cita con Derek".

John y Melissa se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y se volvieron para mirar a Scott, "Muy bien, te toca a ti Scott". Stiles le sonrió a Scott, quien le dio una mirada fulminante. Scott se volvió para mirar a Melissa y John. "Bueno, conocí a una chica nueva, se llama Allison Argent y estamos saliendo. La llevaré a una cita este fin de semana". Melissa y John se volvieron, se miraron, sonrieron y volvieron a cenar. Mientras Scott y Stiles seguían mirándoles fijamente, Melissa y John siguieron hablando sobre cómo transcurrieron sus días, mientras que Stiles y Scott simplemente escucharon atentamente, todavía muy confundidos sobre la situación que estaba pasando con Scott y Allison, Stiles y Derek.

Cuando terminó la cena, Stiles y Scott les dijeron a Melissa y John que iban a lavar los platos, ya que Melissa y John tenían que ir a trabajar en un par de minutos. Después de que terminaron los platos, subieron las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para ir a la cama porque era una noche de escuela y Melissa y John no les permitirían quedarse despiertos más tarde de lo que se suponía. Cuando ambos estaban en sus pijamas, Stiles se dirigió a sentarse en la cama de Scott, "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Scott se mostró tan sorprendido como Stiles, "Amigo, no tengo ni idea. Creo que mamá y papá están planeando algo a nuestras espaldas y van a asustar a nuestros amigos porque tenemos al Sheriff de la ciudad y una enfermera muy aterradora cuando quiere serlo como padres." Stiles se echó a reír y le dio un abrazo a Scott cuando la puerta se abrió. 

"Muy bien, los dos. Hora de dormir, tenéis un día ocupado por la mañana. Vuestro padre y yo vamos a trabajar, os veremos mañana. Os quiero". Stiles se dirigió a su propia cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas, Melissa y John les dieron a ambos un beso en la cabeza y salieron de su habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Stiles y Scott se fueron a dormir, Stiles se despertó bruscamente, miró hacia atrás y vio que el reloj marcaba las 7:15 y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde Scott todavía estaba durmiendo. Lo sacudió hasta que se despertó, "¡Tío, levántate!¡NOS HEMOS DORMIDO!"

Scott se despertó y se volvió para mirar a Stiles, que se estaba moviendo a través de la habitación y se puso unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta blanca y su exclusiva chaqueta roja sobre los hombros. Scott se levantó y se puso unos vaqueros con una camiseta oscura y la chaqueta del equipo. Agarraron su mochila, bajaron las escaleras agarrando un muffin y salieron por la puerta. Stiles encendió el coche y condujo tan rápido como pudo hasta la escuela sin pasarse el límite de velocidad. Después de que Stiles aparcó el coche, entraron y, afortunadamente, los alumnos aún no se habían dirigido a sus clases, por lo tanto pudieron respirar tranquilos. Stiles se dirigió a su casillero y vio a Derek con su camiseta negra con la chaqueta del equipo y vaqueros mirando su teléfono.

"Hey" Derek levantó la vista de su teléfono y sonrió cuando vio a Stiles abriéndose paso, "Hey". Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y Derek abrió su casillero, tomó sus libros para su primera clase y los metió en su mochila, "¿Estás listo para nuestra cita esta noche?" Stiles cerró su casillero y asintió. 

"Sí. Estoy muy feliz. Salgo con el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela". Derek se sonrojó y Stiles sonrió, besando la mejilla de Derek, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo agarrado de la mano de Derek, sonriéndole. 

"No diría que soy el chico más guapo o el chico más popular en la escuela". Stiles dejó de caminar, Derek miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" Stiles negó con la cabeza y le dijo: "Debes estar bromeando. Todas las chicas aquí están prácticamente babeando todo el tiempo". Derek negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es cierto". Stiles levantó las cejas hacia él, "Es cierto". Derek se rió y siguió caminando por el pasillo con Stiles, "Lo que sea".

Stiles sonrió "Simplemente no quieres admitir que tengo razón". Derek le miró, ignoró el comentario y siguió caminando. Cuando llegaron a la primera clase de Stiles, Derek le dejó y se dirigió con una sonrisa a su propia clase. Después de la clase, Stiles se encontró con Derek en su casillero y caminaron juntos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Derek y Stiles se reunieron fuera y esperaron a que el resto del grupo se presentara. Uno por uno, el grupo comenzó a aparecer, Scott y Allison aparecieron primero con el brazo de Scott alrededor de su cintura, luego Boyd y Erica con Isaac y Malia detrás y un rato más tarde aparecieron Lydia y Jackson. Ellos sonrieron, se rieron y hablaron entre ellos durante todo el período del almuerzo. Stiles y Derek estaban en su pequeño mundo mientras el resto del grupo charlaba. Derek miró hacia abajo, sonrió y luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro. 

"¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya Stiles Stilinski?" Stiles levantó la vista y sonrió colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Derek que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura. "Tú". La sonrisa de Derek se ensanchó, "¿Es así?" Stiles sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en confirmación. Derek miró hacia abajo, le besó la parte superior de la frente y Stiles disfrutó el roce, miraron hacia arriba y vieron a sus amigos mirándoles, "¿Qué?" 

Vieron sonrisas a través de todas sus caras, "Oh, nada. Solo estábamos hablando de lo bonita pareja que hacéis". Scott sonrió a su mejor amigo y hermano, feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien que le amaba. Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa a Scott y sacudió la cabeza hacia él. Stiles se alegraba de que Scott encontrara a alguien que le amara por quien es también.

Después del almuerzo, el grupo se dispersó y se fueron por caminos separados. Después de la escuela, Stiles fue a hacer algunos deberes en la biblioteca, ya que era más fácil que ir a casa y volver a recoger a Scott de la práctica de fútbol. A las 4:00, Stiles guardó sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca y cuando salió se dirigió a su coche. Cuando llegó, dejó su mochila en el asiento trasero, saltó al lado del conductor y esperó a que Scott apareciera. Scott salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia Stiles. Derek salió unos minutos más tarde y alcanzó a Scott mientras se acercaban, ya que el coche de Stiles estaba aparcado al lado del coche de Derek. Cuando Scott entró, Stiles puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió a casa. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, se sorprendieron al ver los coches de Melissa y John en el camino de entrada. Stiles y Scott se miraron cuando Stiles detuvo el coche y se dirigieron hacia dentro, vieron a Melissa y John sentados en el sofá viendo algo en la televisión. Stiles y Scott subieron las escaleras para guardar sus mochilas y cerraron la puerta, "¿Qué están haciendo en casa?" Preguntó Scott, Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Pero es mejor que tengan trabajo más tarde. No necesito que Derek sea asustado por el Sheriff del pueblo". Los ojos de Scott se agrandaron y sonrió, Stiles se veía muy confundido, "¿Qué?" Scott se echó a reír, Stiles le frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto que es por eso que están en casa. Quieren conocer a Derek y apuesto a que papá intentará asustarle porque es el sheriff del pueblo y tiene mucho poder sobre todos ". Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron al darse cuenta y se sentó, puso la cabeza en sus manos y gimió, Scott se echó a reír aún más fuerte y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Lo siento, tío". Stiles negó con la cabeza y se incorporó mientras el teléfono sonaba con un mensaje de texto _"Hola, B_ _ebé_ _. ¿Listo para nuestra cita? "Recib_ _ido_ a las 5:50 pm. Stiles leyó el texto y sonrió.

 **'Sí. ¿A qué hora me recoges? ". Enviado a las 5:54 pm.** Scott miró a Stiles y supo exactamente de quién era el texto.

**"Te voy a recoger un poco temprano, así que estate listo para las 6:15" Recibido a las 6:00 pm**

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon y comenzó a correr frenéticamente por la habitación, yendo y viniendo del armario tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto para esta noche cuando sonó el timbre, Stiles finalmente encontró su atuendo y se dirigió al baño.

........................................................................................................................

Derek tocó el timbre de la puerta y, unos segundos después, se abrió ante el sheriff. Derek se movió de un pie a otro bajo la mirada del sheriff: "Hola, Sheriff Stilinski. ¿Está Stiles en casa? "John miró a Derek de arriba abajo y abrió más la puerta de entrada," Hola Derek. Está arriba, debería bajar en unos minutos. "John sonrió, pudo ver que puso al chico un poco nervioso, _b_ _ien_ , pensó, tenía que mantenerle en alerta.

Melissa apareció a la vista y se dirigió hacia Derek y John, "Un placer verte de nuevo Derek. Espero que John no te esté asustando demasiado ". Melissa miró a John, que no se echó atrás y se encogió de hombros, Derek miró a Melissa. "Encantado de volverte a ver también Señora Stilinski. Umm ... entiendo porque lo hace, solo está protegiendo a su hijo, pero es un poco intimidante, Señor Stilinski. "Derek se sintió un poco incómodo bajo la mirada del Sheriff cuando escuchó pasos que bajaban las escaleras, vio a Scott.

"Oye Derek. ¿Qué pasa? Stiles debería bajar en 2 segundos ". Caminando para darle un abrazo a Derek, Derek lo devolvió." Hey Scott. No mucho y gracias. "El tiempo parecía ser una eternidad antes de que Stiles bajara las escaleras, cuando Stiles llegó allí, inmediatamente se acercó a Derek.

" Adiós mamá. Adiós papá. Hasta luego. "Stiles les dio un abrazo a ambos y abrió la puerta principal. Derek le siguió.

" Adiós chicos. Derek asegúrate de que esté en casa a las 11 como muy tarde "John gritó desde la casa, Derek asintió y se metió en el lado del conductor del Camaro. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Stiles se volvió para mirar a Derek." Lo siento mucho por ellos. Espero que no te hayan asustado de por vida. Por favor, quédate conmigo. "Derek se volvió hacia Stiles y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

" Stiles. No voy a ninguna parte. Te lo prometo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Incluso mis padres notan la diferencia en mi actitud ". Stiles sonrió y se relajó en su asiento, Derek arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su destino. 

Cuando llegaron al cine, Derek aparcó el coche mientras Stiles iba a buscar palomitas de maíz, bebidas y dulces. Derek ya había comprado las entradas en línea y planeaba llevar a Stiles a cenar después de que la película hubiera terminado. Derek se abrió paso por el cine y vio a Stiles mirando uno de los carteles que estaba para la nueva película de Ant-Man y la Avispa. Afortunadamente, Derek conocía muy bien a Stiles y obtuvo las entradas perfectas. "Oye, tengo las entradas, vamos dentro".

Stiles asintió y siguió a Derek con las palomitas de maíz y los dulces mientras Derek llevaba las bebidas, se dirigieron a la fila superior y se sentaron justo en el medio. Cuando comenzó la película, Stiles ya se había comido la mitas de las palomitas de maíz y había abierto 1 paquete de dulces antes de que Derek pudiera tener la oportunidad de agarrar algunos. Cuando terminaron todas las palomitas de maíz, pusieron el cubo en el suelo y Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y sostuvo su mano cuando Derek le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

........................................................................................................................

Para cuando terminó la película, eran las 8:15, se habían terminado toda la comida y todavía tenían hambre, así que se subieron al coche y Derek le llevó a un pequeño y lindo restaurante en la Calle Principal. 

Derek aparcó el coche y entraron, encontraron un pequeño puesto en la esquina del restaurante para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo, pasaron horas hablando, riendo y sosteniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. No se dieron cuenta de qué hora era hasta que Derek revisó su teléfono y vio que eran las 10:35. Derek pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Un rato después Derek se detuvo en el camino de entrada de Stilinski y salió del coche mientras Stiles salía de su lado, Stiles se dirigió hacia donde Derek estaba parado al otro lado del coche y se volvió hacia Derek, "Esta noche me divertí mucho. Gracias por todo, fue perfecto." Derek sonrió y se sonrojó, también notó que la luz del porche se encendió, la puerta principal se abrió y el Sheriff Stilinski asomó la cabeza. "Me divertí mucho también. Hago lo mejor que puedo. "Stiles se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para darle a Derek un beso en los labios, Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles mientras Stiles envolvía el cuello de Derek con sus brazos. Derek sonrió en el beso y se apartó haciendo que Stiles gimiera: "Oh, Dios mío, lo he esperado durante mucho tiempo".

"Sabes que tu padre puede vernos, ¿no? "Stiles sonrió.

"Ya sé que es raro así." Derek se rió entre dientes y volvió a besar a Stiles, Derek gimió en el beso mientras sus manos se apretaban alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse para respirar. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tu padre me disparará con la mirada que me está dando".

Stiles sonrió y miró sus rosados labios hinchados por todos los besos, luego miró su hombro y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de Derek cuando la mano de Derek le detuvo. "Quédatela y mañana en la escuela me la das". Derek le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso por última vez. "Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu padre me asesine". Stiles se ríe y le da un beso más antes de dejarle subir al coche y alejarse, Stiles se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la casa y pensó ¡¡¡LA MEJOR CITA DEL MUNDO !!!


	4. Capítulo 3. Después de la cita + charla con su padre.

Cuando Stiles entró en la casa, John y Melissa lo vieron al instante. "Hola, querida familia mía, ¿por qué la gente siempre interfiere en mi vida?" Stiles miró a sus padres y le echó una mirada a su padre. "No quiero que mi padre, que es el sheriff, le esté asustando. "Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quitándose la chaqueta de Derek y acercándose al sofá, se sentó junto a Scott." ¿Escuchaste todo? "Scott asintió.

John enarcó las cejas y miró entre ellos. "¿Escuchado qué?" Scott y Stiles se miraron entre sí y se giraron para mirar a su padre, "¡Scott Michael McCall-Stilinski! ¿Qué escuchaste con tu súper audición de hombre lobo?" Scott suspiró y se volvió para mirar a Stiles, quien gimió y escondió su cara en la chaqueta de Derek.

Scott se volvió hacia John y respondió: "Derek le dijo a Stiles que es un hombre lobo".

"¡Qué! "Stiles se estremeció cuando escuchó a su padre" Mieczyslaw Stilinski ". Stiles sacó la cara de la chaqueta y miró a su padre. "¿Sí papá?"

"No me digas sí papá, hijo. ¡No vas a salir con un hombre lobo! "Stiles gimió, afortunadamente Melissa entró en el salón.

" Está bien, John, cálmate. No puedes decirle que no salga con Derek hasta que conozcas al chico y su familia, lo mismo pasa con Scott y Allison. Intenta invitarle a cenar primero antes de que le dispares al pobre chico. "Le frotó los hombros tratando de calmar sus nervios, John comenzó a frenar su respiración. Cuando volvió a la normalidad se volvió para mirar a los chicos" Tu madre tiene razón, este fin de semana le invitaremos a cenar. "Stiles parecía mortificado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

" Está bien. Hablaré con él mañana en la escuela." Scott le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Melissa volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y John se dirigió hacia Stiles. "Sabes que solo estoy tratando de cuidarte, solo quiero mantenerte seguro y protegerte. Salir con un hombre lobo hace que eso sea un poco difícil ". Stiles se volvió para mirar a su padre y sonrió.

"Sé que lo haces, pero realmente me gusta, siento algo que nunca antes había sentido con nadie. Significa mucho para mí. Como es un hombre lobo es capaz de protegerme ".

" Bien, siempre que seas feliz, me parece bien ". John sonrió y le dio a Stiles un abrazo rápido. "Bien. Una cosa más, ¿tenemos que tener la charla? ", Dijo John alzando las cejas a Stiles.

" ¡Dios mío! No papá ¿Puedo irme a la cama ahora?" John asintió y Stiles agarró la chaqueta de Derek y se dirigió a las escaleras. Scott tenía una mirada de complicidad cuando entró en el dormitorio. "Ni una palabra". Scott sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a la cama.


	5. El día siguiente.

Stiles se despertó y se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y se puso la chaqueta de Derek. Le quedaba perfectamente, sonrió, se miró en el espejo y bajó a esperar a Scott. Cuando finalmente apareció, se dirigieron al Jeep y condujo a la escuela. Cuando entraron por la puerta, vieron a sus amigos hablar y se dirigieron hacia ellos. "Hola, chicos". Dijeron que mientras caminaban hacia ellos, saludaron y Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek. "Necesito hablar contigo"

Derek le enfrentó" Claro. ¿Qué está pasando? "

Stiles respiró profundamente." Mis padres te invitaron a cenar este fin de semana. "Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron, Stiles comenzó a moverse en su lugar esperando una respuesta.

"Estoy libre este fin de semana, también la chaqueta te queda muy bien ". Stiles sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso a Derek. Una vez que se separaron, Derek puso su cara en el cuello de Stiles y comenzó a besar y chupar su cuello antes de tirar y hacer una marca roja y púrpura justo en la clavícula donde todos pueden verla.

"Gracias. Me encanta, ahora todo el mundo sabe que estás conmigo". Stiles se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió algo en la clavícula."Derek Hale, ¿acabas de hacerme un chupetón? "

Derek solo parecía presumido," Tal vez ".

Stiles le dirigió una mirada. "A mi padre ya no le gustas, ¿cómo se supone que debo ocultarle esto?" Stiles agitaba los brazos, Derek se acercó a Stiles y le abrazó por la cintura"No es mi culpa que tu cuello sea tan apetecible ".

Stiles le miró con una mirada cariñosa en sus ojos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. "Oh Dios mío. ¡Conseguíos un cuarto! "Lydia dijo mirándoles, Derek escondió su cara en el cuello de Stiles y gimió mientras Stiles solo se echó a reír.

"Callaos chicos. Dejad a Derek en paz, es frágil ", eso hizo que el grupo se riera. Derek fue salvado por la campana, se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados, se reunirían para almorzar y aclarar todo. Resulta que lo que Derek dijo es verdad con lo que dijo sobre Allison. Resulta que Allison es una cazadora, pero su familia no caza a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Cuando sonó el timbre final, Stiles se dirigió a su casillero y se sobresaltó cuando sintió manos alrededor de su cintura, pero se relajó al saber quién era, "Hey", dice poniendo sus libros en su casillero, aún lleva la chaqueta de Derek.

"Hey. ¿Quieres pasar el rato? "Derek preguntó besando su hombro y acercándose a su cuello.

" Claro. Déjame enviarle un mensaje de texto a Scott para que pueda darle las llaves ". Dice mientras saca su teléfono.

' **Oye. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en mi casillero?' Enviado a las 3:15 pm**

**'Por supuesto. Dame un segundo' Recibido 3:16 pm.**

Unos minutos más tarde, Scott apareció con su brazo envuelto alrededor de Allison. "¿Qué pasa, amigo?" Stiles se volvió hacia ellos.

"Oye. Voy a salir con Derek, te voy a dar las llaves del jeep." La cara de Scott se iluminó cuando Stiles le entregó las llaves del coche.

"Increíble. Gracias, Stiles, te veré en casa ".

" No hay problema, amigo. Cuídale bien, por favor, no hagáis locuras." Scott sonrió y salió corriendo con Allison. Stiles cerró su casillero, agarró su mochila de la mano de Derek y se dirigió al Camaro de Derek. Cuando llegaron allí, Stiles se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Asiente y pone su mochila en el asiento trasero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek se metió en el lado del conductor y encendió el coche, "Hey Der. ¿Cómo es tu familia? "Stiles preguntó frente a él.

"Bueno. Tengo un hermano mayor que está en la universidad. Tengo una hermana gemela y una hermana menor que estará en el instituto de Beacon Hills el próximo año, tengo un tío que se está quedando con nosotros y se llama Peter. Tengo a mi madre, su nombre es Talia y mi padre se llama Samuel, los nombres de mis hermanas son Laura y Cora y el nombre de mi hermano mayor es Charlie. También tengo un grupo de primos más jóvenes que no viven en Beacon Hills y muchas más tías y tíos, tengo una familia bastante grande ". Stiles le sonrió y tomó su mano" ¿Qué hay de tu familia? "

El agarre de Stiles se apretó en la mano de Derek, lo que hizo que le mirara con preocupación, por suerte estaban en un semáforo. "¿Estás bien? "Preguntó agarrando su cara y limpiando una lágrima perdida de la cara de Stiles, Stiles puso su mano libre sobre la que tenía en la cara.

Stiles dijo," Sí. El problema es que mi madre falleció cuando tenía 9 años y fue un momento muy difícil para mi padre, comenzó a beber, pero luego conoció a Melissa McCall porque Scott y yo intentábamos unirles desde que mi madre murió, finalmente se casaron y ahora somos mi padre, Melissa, Scott y yo. Es la familia que siempre he querido y más, además de que mi padre está menos estresado, no trabaja tanto y se ve mucho más feliz ".

Derek sonríe y limpia el resto de las lágrimas. Cuando llegaron al restaurante que a Stiles le gustaba, fueron a un pequeño puesto en el rincón, "Me alegra que hayas conseguido la familia que querías después de que tu madre falleciera". Derek sonrió levemente, envolvió su brazo alrededor de Stiles y le dio un beso en la frente. 

Stiles se acurrucó más cerca de Derek, "Sí. Y un novio increíble y comprensivo ".

Derek se sonrojó, escondió su cara en el cuello de Stiles y suspiró. Después de que ordenaron su comida, hablaron hasta que se la trajeron y luego comieron y siguieron hablando, riendo y sonriendo. Cuando terminaron de comer ya eran las 6:30. Derek y Stiles entraron al Camaro y se dirigieron a la reserva forestal. "Der ... ¿A dónde vamos?" Stiles gimió y se hundió en su asiento haciendo que Derek se riera entre dientes. Cuando llegaron, Derek aparcó el coche y miró a Stiles. "Por supuesto que Derek Hale me llevaría al bosque. El lugar ideal para que podamos morrearnos y tener un ... "La boca de Stiles se abrió y causó que Derek se sonrojara tan fuerte que su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

"Pensé que si las cosas van más allá, estaría totalmente de acuerdo con eso si te parece bien". Stiles sonrió y prácticamente saltó a los brazos de Derek.

"Me encantaría eso, Sourwolf".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek sonrió ante el lindo apodo y comenzó a besar a Stiles, quien le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que vagaba por el cuerpo de Derek, pasando las manos por debajo de la camisa de Derek, pasándolas sobre sus abdominales duros, pellizcando sus pezones haciendo que Derek gimiera y frotara su entrepierna contra la de Stiles. Cuando gimió en respuesta, Derek se apartó el tiempo suficiente para decir "Al asiento trasero".

Stiles solo asintió y se dirigió hacia allí, Stiles se acostó mientras Derek tomaba lubricante y un condón de la guantera y seguía a Stiles hasta el asiento trasero. Stiles agarró a Derek por el cuello, comenzó a besarle y se sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza, seguida de la de Derek y la arrojó a algún lugar.

Después de un largo tiempo pudieron desechar el resto de su ropa, solo se separaron por un corto período de tiempo para que Derek pudiera lubricar sus dedos y rodear el borde de Stiles "¿Estás listo?" Stiles asintió y le dio otro beso a Derek. 

Derek empujó suavemente el primer dedo en Stiles, quien se apretó alrededor de su dedo. Derek lentamente comenzó a mover su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera y cuando sintió que Stiles estaba más aflojado, agregó un segundo dedo y poco después un tercer dedo. Cuando encontró el punto dulce de Stiles, lentamente comenzó a frotarlo convirtiendo a Stiles en una maraña de gemidos y jadeos debajo de Derek "Der es-estoy listo"Dijo.

"¿Estás seguro Stiles?". Él asintió y Derek abrió el condón poniéndoselo. Luego se lubricó, lentamente empujó su pene contra la entrada de Stiles y entró en el agujero de Stiles. Gimieron al unisono. 

Derek se inclinó para besar a Stiles, luego se movió para comenzar a besar su cuello y mordisquear y chupar su línea de la mandíbula. Derek comenzó un ritmo lento y agradable meciéndose suavemente dentro y fuera "Más fuerte Der. Más fuerte para que pueda sentirlo mañana cuando camine. "

"Si así lo quieres"

Derek aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a embestir el culo de Stiles, clavó sus manos en la piel de Stiles seguramente haciendo que aparezcan moretones por la mañana. Stiles envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y le atrajo para un cálido beso. "Der ... ¡Me voy a venir!" Stiles dijo antes de venirse en su estómago y el de Derek, mientras Derek se vino en el condón.

Derek salió lentamente de Stiles quien hizo una mueca, se quitó el condón y lo tiró por la ventana, luego limpió su estómago y el de Stiles y se vistió. Stiles siseó de dolor mientras se ponía la ropa. Derek puso sus manos en la cintura de Stiles "¿Demasiado duro?" Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No. Simplemente perfecto. "Y Stiles le besó mientras se dirigían hacia el asiento delantero. Derek miró la hora y vio que eran las 10:50 pm, los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos. "Oh. Tu padre me disparará. "Stiles se rió entre dientes cuando Derek arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la casa de los Stilinski, tanto el coche patrulla del Sheriff como el de Melissa estaban en el camino de entrada junto con el jeep. Así que tan pronto como Derek entró en el camino de entrada, la luz del porche se encendió.

"Mierda. Tu padre me va a disparar con una bala con Wolfsbane, ¿verdad?" Stiles se rió de sus tonterías y le dio un último beso antes de agarrar su mochila y entrar. Cuando entró, se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin mirar la sonrisa de Scott.

"Buenas noches". Stiles gritó cerrando la puerta, poniéndose el pijama, metiéndose en la cama y levantando las sábanas. Scott entró en la habitación un rato más tarde y se dirigió hacia Stiles.

"Así que tú y Derek finalmente lo hicieron. La tensión sexual llegaba al cielo ". Scott dijo con una expresión de suficiencia en su cara y sonrió a Stiles, quien gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza. Scott se rió entre dientes y fue a su propia cama "Buenas noches Stiles ".

" Buenas noches Scott "y se fueron a dormir.


	6. Grandes noticias.

Stiles se despertó con dolor, pero sonrió al recordar lo que pasó anoche en la parte trasera del coche de Derek. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Bajó las escaleras con cautela, a cada paso que daba cojeaba un poco.

"Buenos días ", dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentó junto a su padre y frente a Melissa y Scott.

"Buenos días", contestaron, Stiles miró alrededor de la mesa y vio sonrisas satisfechas y miradas de complicidad.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó llenándose la boca con cereal.

"Nada. ¿Cómo fue tu cita anoche? ", Preguntó el Sheriff, sonriendo con satisfacción por la forma en que Stiles se sonrojó.

" Fue bien. Nos divertimos mucho y puede venir a cenar este fin de semana ". El Sheriff asintió.

" John, basta. Deja al pobre chico solo. "Melissa sonrió a Stiles y miró el reloj." Muy bien, chicos, mejor id yéndoos a la escuela. También estad en casa para cenar porque tenemos que deciros algo. "Los chicos asintieron y salieron por la puerta. Stiles siseó de dolor, se metió en el lado del conductor y encendió el coche.

Scott vio la mueca" Derek te destrozó hombre ". Scott se rió, Stiles se sonrojó y dejó el camino de entrada. "¿Qué crees que mamá y papá quieren decirnos esta noche?"

"No lo sé, pero suena bastante importante", dijo Stiles cuando entró en el aparcamiento de la escuela, entraron a la escuela, Scott riendo todo el tiempo porque Stiles estaba cojeando, "Te odio tanto". Dice dirigiéndose a su casillero, lo abrió para tomar sus libros para su primera clase.

"No, no lo haces. Me amas, hermano. "Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se dirigían al casillero de Scott. Después de eso, se fueron por caminos separados y se reunieron en el almuerzo. La primera clase de Stiles fue con Harris y todos lo odiaban. Stiles lentamente se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la clase, con cautela, tratando de no ser notado por nadie, haciéndolo demasiado mal, ya que Boyd, Isaac y Erica estaban sonriendo y mirándole fijamente. Stiles se sonrojó, se sentó en la parte de atrás y esperó a que comenzara la clase. Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Stiles agarró sus cosas y trató de salir corriendo de la clase, pero como siseaba de dolor cuando caminaba Erica, Boyd e Isaac le siguieron a su casillero "¿Qué queréis?" Stiles les miró y ya sabía la respuesta.

Erica sonrió y dijo "Nos hemos dado cuenta de que has estado cojeando. Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estés bien." haciendo que Boyd e Isaac se rieran detrás de ella.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosos, chicos". Stiles dijo cerrando su casillero.

"No sé de qué estás hablando".

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, "Cortad la mierda chicos. Tenéis vuestros estúpidos sentidos de hombre lobo, no me jodáis. Ahora voy a ir a clase, os veré en el almuerzo ". Se despidió y se dirigió a la clase. Se sentó a través de dos clases más antes de que fuera la hora de almorzar. Agarró su comida y se dirigió fuera. Se detuvo cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, reconoció los brazos al instante y se apoyó contra ellos.

"Hey bebé". Derek dijo, guiando a Stiles a la mesa del almuerzo.

"Hey. "Derek se sentó y llevó a Stiles con él notando la forma en que siseó de dolor.

"¿Todavía duele? "Stiles asintió y Derek frunció el ceño."Dame las manos. "Stiles le dio a Derek las manos con una expresión confusa en su cara. Una vez que se tocaron, las venas de Derek comenzaron a tornarse negras y Stiles se preocupó haciendo que Derek le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien, cuando todo el negro se fue, Derek soltó sus manos y sonrió. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Stiles suspiró y asintió.

"Gracias. Sabes que esa fue mi primera vez ".

"También la mía ". Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se inclinaron para besarse. Stiles abrió la boca, Derek aprovechó metiendo la lengua dentro y continuó besándole cuando escucharon una tos detrás de ellos. Suspiraron y se apartaron a regañadientes solo para voltearse y encontrar a sus amigos mirándoles. Solo rodaron los ojos mientras sus amigos se sentaban.

"Hola chicos". Allison dijo sentándose junto a Lydia.

"Hey, Allison. ¿Puedes decirle a tu novio idiota que le estoy reemplazando como mi mejor amigo? "Stiles exageró haciendo que todos en la mesa se rieran.

"¿Y eso por qué?", Pregunta ella.

"Porque no me apoya, es sarcástico y se ha estado riendo de mí toda la mañana". Terminó. Derek le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

"¿Me pregunto por qué? "Erica dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Stiles se sonrojó y dijo" Cállate ". Señalándola y mirándola, Stiles gimió ante todas sus risas y escondió su cara en el cuello de Derek diciendo "Sourwolf. Haz que se detengan. " sus palabras siendo amortiguadas por el cuello de Derek.

Derek se echó a reír y miró a sus amigos," Chicos. Parad, no le molestéis ". Derek les miró, suspiraron y asintieron. Derek insinuó un "Gracias" en alivio y se movió para mirar a Stiles, cuya cara aún estaba en el cuello de Derek "Stiles. Puedes levantar la cabeza ". Stiles levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a sus amigos, pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando sobre cosas al azar y hablando sobre cuándo reunirse en la casa de alguien y tener una noche de cine planeada. La campana sonó y todos se levantaron. Derek y Stiles eran los únicos que quedaban fuera, ambos brazos de Derek todavía se envolvían alrededor de la cintura de Stiles con él apoyado en el pecho de Derek. Tenían las siguientes dos clases juntos y sabían que iban a llegar tarde, pero no les importó.

"Oye, cariño"

"¿Sí, Sourwolf?" Derek comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de la camisa de Stiles, Stiles agarro suavemente sus manos, las sostuvo en las suyas y se volvió para mirarle.

"Oye. Tranquilízate, ¿qué pasa? "Stiles se movió en los brazos de Derek para que pudiera mirarle correctamente.

"Mis padres te invitaron a cenar mañana por la noche. "Derek le sonrió, Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó para besarle suavemente en los labios y dijo: "Me encantaría". Derek tiró de Stiles más en su regazo y comenzó a besarle poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles puso la cabeza en el pecho de Derek, se apoyó en su abrazo cuando Derek besó la parte superior de su cabeza y suspiró en paz. Se quedaron allí por un largo tiempo antes de entrar con el brazo de Derek envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Cuando entraron, los pasillos estaban vacíos porque todos estaban en clase, excepto ellos. Se dirigieron al casillero de Stiles y mientras Stiles en el casillero, Derek se apoyó en algún lugar cerca de su casillero.

"¿Quieres saltarte las clases el resto del día y hacer algo?", Preguntó Stiles colocando sus piernas entre las abiertas de Derek.

"Me gustaría, pero tengo práctica de fútbol después de la escuela". Derek suspiró moviendo sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura mientras Stiles envolvía los suyos alrededor del cuello de Derek y comenzó a besarle en su cuello. Derek suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y dándole a Stiles más espacio "No me hagas un chupetón". Stiles sonrió contra su cuello, Derek supo que el daño ya estaba hecho y gimió: "¡Cariño!"

Stiles se alejó "Vamos, Sourwolf. Sabes que te gusta, significa que todo el mundo sabe que eres mío ". Derek sonrió, pero gimieron cuando escucharon la campana. Se separaron, se giraron y fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

"¿Dónde estabáis durante la clase?" Allison preguntó.

"Estábamos fuera. No teníamos ganas de ir a clase ". Respondió Stiles, les dio una mirada escéptica.

" Uh huh ... El cuello de Derek cuenta una historia diferente. "Lydia dijo, señalando la gran marca morada en el cuello de Derek.

"Gracias Stiles". Derek gimió apoyándose en el casillero de Stiles, Stiles solo sonrió y besó la mejilla de Derek.

"También te amo Sourwolf". Stiles se congeló y Derek se congeló también bajo su toque, se salvaron cuando sonó la campana.

"Uh ... Me voy, te veré más tarde. "Derek le dio un beso a Stiles y se dirigió a la clase. Stiles se quedó paralizado con todos sus amigos mirándole.

"Lo siento, hermano " dijo Scott y se dirigió a clase, desafortunadamente su siguiente clase era con Derek, Stiles sacó sus libros y se preparó para la clase. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Derek.

**"Oye, ¿podemos hablar después de la escuela?" Enviado a las 2:15 pm**

**"Por supuesto. Aunque tengo práctica. "Recibido a las 2:16 pm**

Stiles envió un mensaje de texto más y guardó su teléfono, la clase pasó muy lentamente, tuvieron que hacer un trabajo en parejas y terminarlo al final de la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre, Stiles agarró su mochila y salió por la puerta. Se dirigió a su casillero y luego al campo de fútbol en las gradas, vio al equipo salir del vestuario y dirigirse hacia el campo cuando Derek pasó por las gradas. Stiles agarró a Derek y le jaló.

"¡Stiles! Tengo que ir a practicar. "

" Lo sé. Pero necesito hablar contigo antes. "Stiles dijo jugando con sus manos, Derek dio un paso adelante y detuvo sus movimientos.

"Hey Stiles. Mírame. "Derek le calmó pasándole los nudillos por la mejilla, Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró a Derek.

"Siento mucho lo de antes. No me di cuenta de qué estaba diciendo, simplemente se me escapó y cuando no me contestaste con- hmmm. "Stiles no pudo terminar su diatriba porque Derek se inclinó y comenzó a besarle.

"No tienes nada por lo que asustarte, solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Yo también te amo ". La cara de Stiles se iluminó, saltó a los brazos de Derek y comenzó a besarle y pasar sus manos por su pelo.

Cuando el equipo llegó al campo, Finstock les estaba esperando, "Muy bien, comenzaremos con dos vueltas alrededor del campo mientras preparo los ejercicios". Hubo una mezcla de gruñidos, pero comenzaron a correr por el campo, mientras que Finstock preparaba los ejercicios. Después de la segunda vuelta, bebieron agua y se dirigieron a Finstock.

"Hay dos puestos uno defensa y otro de ofensiva, estaré trabajando con la ofensiva mientras el entrenador Carraway trabaja con la defensa ". Finstock mira a su alrededor y pregunta" ¿Dónde está Hale?" Gritó Finstock. El equipo miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros, "De acuerdo. Empezad con el entrenador Carraway, iré a buscar a Hale. "Finstock escuchó el silbato y fue a buscar a Hale, fue a la escuela y miró en el vestuario, su oficina y luego volvió a salir, pasó junto a las gradas y escucho algo, fue a mirar y encontró a Stilinski y Hale "¡Hale! ¡Stilinski! "Derek y Stiles se giraron para encontrar al entrenador Finstock mirándoles. "¡Hale! Deja de morrearte con Stilinski y ponte a practicar ".

Derek se alejó de Stiles y se dirigió al campo con Finstock detrás de él. Stiles enderezó su camisa y se sentó en las gradas, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y miró todos los dibujos de todos sus amigos que había hecho. Había algunos de Boyd y Erica, Malia e Isaac y Scott y Allison. Stiles también dibujó a Derek sentado debajo del árbol, en el restaurante y en el campo de fútbol. Cuando Finstock regresó, la defensa estaba con Caraway y la ofensiva le estaba esperando. Hicieron los ejercicios por un tiempo antes de que el entrenador llamara un descanso para el agua, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Scott y Jackson fueron a buscar su agua en sus mochilas.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" Boyd preguntó. Jackson, Scott e Isaac mirándole.

"Debes saberlo. Stiles me agarró del brazo en el camino a la práctica, me llevó debajo de las gradas para hablar, perdimos la noción del tiempo, Finstock apareció y nos regañó ". Los chicos se echaron a reír, Derek solo rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo agua.

Cuando los chicos se controlaron, Scott dijo: "¿Así que todo está bien entre vosotros?"

Derek sonrió y asintió "Sí. Todo está perfecto ". Scott miró a los chicos.

" Oh no. Chicos, creo que tiene fiebre ". Dijo Jackson, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Derek. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mano del camino.

"Cállate. Estoy bien ". Derek volvió a guardar el agua en su mochila y fue a unirse al resto del equipo. Cuando terminó la práctica, el entrenador obligó a Derek a correr cuatro vueltas antes de dirigirse al vestuario para cambiarse su empapado uniforme de práctica e irse a casa. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió al coche. Vio que solo había un jeep azul y vio a Stiles apoyado contra él, con un gruñón Scott en el lado del pasajero.

Después de que la práctica terminó, Stiles cerró su cuaderno de dibujo y se dirigió hacia el coche, esperó a Derek y Scott.

Scott salió sin Derek, lo cual era muy inusual "¿Dónde está Derek?", Preguntó.

Scott le sonrió. "El entrenador le hizo correr vueltas por no estar en la práctica a tiempo". Scott miró a Stiles, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta sin sentirlo y Scott se echó a reír "Vamos". Scott dijo subiendo al jeep.

"Espera. Estoy esperando a Derek." Scott gruñó y Stiles simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Stiles estaba apoyado en el jeep cuando Derek salió del edificio y sonrió cuando vio que Derek se dirigía hacia el jeep. Stiles le saludó con un beso en los labios.

"Oye. Escuché que el entrenador te hizo correr vueltas después de la práctica porque llegaste tarde ". Stiles dijo, Derek asintió con la cabeza "No me arrepiento. Además de que tienes la resistencia de un hombre lobo." Derek sonrió, Stiles simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Stiles. Mamá y papá enviaron mensajes de texto, preguntan dónde estamos. Tenemos que irnos. Puedes morrearte más tarde." Scott gruñó.

Stiles le dio a Derek un último beso, se puso al volante y se marchó.

"Hola, mamá y papá". Scott dijo cuando él y Stiles entraron a la casa.

"Hey, chicos. La cena está casi lista, subid las escaleras y guarda vuestras mochilas." Melissa dijo desde la cocina, los chicos subieron y se prepararon para la cena. Entraron al salón para ver la televisión y esperar la cena.

"La cena está lista". Melissa llamó desde la cocina, Stiles y Scott se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron uno junto al otro mientras Melissa y John se sentaban frente a ellos, se miraron y se volvieron para mirar a sus padres "¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?", preguntó Stiles.

La mesa estaba llena de comida china, que es solo para eventos importantes como cuando John y Melissa anunciaron su compromiso.

"¿Quieres decírselo?" Melissa le preguntó a John.

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos los dos?" John respondió.

"¿Qué queréis decirnos? "Scott finalmente preguntó.

" ¡Estoy embarazada! "Melissa dijo sonriendo a los chicos. Las bocas de Scott y Stiles se abrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

"¿Puedes repetir eso, por favor?", Dijo Stiles, tratando de envolver su cabeza en torno a lo que acababan de decirle.

"Estoy embarazada". Melissa dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa vacilante. John se dio cuenta y se volvió para enfrentar a los chicos.

"¿No estáis felices, chicos? Tenéis la oportunidad de ser hermanos mayores ". John preguntó.

" Sí. Por supuesto que lo estamos, pero ¿cómo? "Stiles preguntó.

" Bueno, cuando dos personas se aman mucho, ellos- "

" No. ¡Detente! Lo sé, eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir ¿cuando habéis tenido tiempo? Todo lo que hacéis es trabajar."

John y Melissa se rieron y les sonrieron. "Oh Stiles. Los adultos también tienen tiempo para las relaciones sexuales ", dijo Melissa sonriéndole, haciendo que John y Scott se rieran de la incomodidad de Stiles.

"Bien. ¿Podemos por favor comer ahora? ", Preguntó Scott, mirando entre John y Melissa que asintieron y todos comenzaron a comer. El resto de la noche estuvo bien. Después de la cena, Scott y Stiles fueron a jugar videojuegos mientras Melissa subía las escaleras para acostarse con John. Scott y Stiles jugaron por un tiempo antes de que decidieran irse a dormir.


	7. Cena con la familia Hale.

Stiles estaba siendo follado por Derek si sus gemidos eran una indicación. "Derek. Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Más fuerte. Más rápido ". Stiles se quedó sin aliento, pasando sus manos por el pelo de Derek mientras Derek embestía su culo repetidamente. Derek se inclinó y comenzó a chupar y lamer el cuello de Stiles haciendo chupetones.

"Oh, te sientes tan bien bebé. Te gusta cuando embisto en tu culo apretado. Apretando y aflojando alrededor de mi pene ", dijo Derek, metiendo su pene con más fuerza en Stiles.

" Der. Voy a venirme ". Stiles dijo jadeante, Derek continuó follando a Stiles.

" Vente para mí, bebé ". Derek susurró y se necesitaron dos empujes más antes de que Stiles se viniera por todo su estómago. Derek siguió follando a Stiles incluso cuando su cuerpo se aflojó por el placer de su orgasmo y la sobreestimulación contra su próstata, "Ah Stiles. ¡Me voy a venir! "Derek dijo cuando comenzó a venirse en Stiles, se inclinó y sacó algo de su mesita de noche. "¿Qué tal si nos aseguramos de que no se filtre nada?", Dijo Derek mientras sacaba su pene y lo reemplazaba con un tapón anal que hizo que Stiles se quedara sin aliento, lo que provocó que Derek sonriera y con suavidad comenzara a moverlo haciendo que Stiles gimiera.

Derek levantó a Stiles y le colocó en la silla mientras cambiaba las sábanas rápidamente, luego volvió a poner a Stiles en la cama debajo de las sábanas y se acomodó detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, colocando su cara en el cuello de Stiles, acurrucándose más cerca uno del otro en un sueño tranquilo. Cuando Stiles se despertó eran la 1:30. Se giró para mirar a Derek, quien pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Stiles.

"Oye". Stiles dijo con voz ronca, apoyándose en el toque.

"Oye", respondió Derek inclinándose para darle un beso, moviendo sus manos al tapón empujándolo y girándolo suavemente haciendo que Stiles gimiera en el beso antes de que Derek se alejara sonriendo.

"Eres un demonio Derek Hale". Stiles dijo, lo que Stiles no sabía era que Derek tenía una pequeña sorpresa reservada para Stiles.

"No, no lo soy. Me amas." Derek dijo descaradamente, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a besar a Derek, se quedaron allí un poco más antes de vestirse.

Derek tomó el mando de su mesa de noche con una expresión malvada en su cara, Stiles se giró para mirarle. "¿Qué tienes en tu mano, bebé?", Preguntó. Derek no respondió su pregunta, solo presionó el botón haciendo que Stiles se tropezara, agarrara la silla y se girara para mirar a Derek, dándole una mirada fulminante. "Oh Dios mío. Derek ... eh ..." Stiles gimió, Derek sonrió aumentando la velocidad haciendo que Stiles cayera al suelo gimiendo.

"¿Estás bien bebé? ¿Se siente bien la presión? El tapón roza constantemente contra tu próstata ", dijo Derek, moviéndose hacia donde Stiles estaba en el suelo gimiendo, Derek pasó sus manos por el pelo de Stiles y presionó el botón de apagado. Stiles parecía aliviado y se levantó lentamente con la ayuda de Derek.

"Eres el diablo". Stiles logró jadear.

"Me amas de todos modos" dijo Derek dándole a Stiles un beso en la frente.

"Sí. Lo hago." Dijo Stiles inclinándose en el tacto. "¿Podemos ir a buscar un poco de helado?", Preguntó Stiles, Derek asintió, bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta. Después de que consiguieron el helado, se sentaron en un banco y se lo comieron en paz. "¿Hey Der?". Stiles pregunta.

"¿Sí, bebé?". Derek respondió pasando los dedos por el pelo de Stiles.

"¿Quién exactamente va a estar en la cena de esta noche?", Preguntó Stiles mirando a Derek.

"Bueno, obviamente mis padres, mi hermana gemela Laura, mi hermana menor Cora, el tío Peter y mi hermano mayor Charlie". Derek respondió: "¿Por qué preguntas? ", Agregó, mirando a los ojos de Stiles.

"Porque quiero saber si necesito huir para salvar mi vida de hermanos protectores". Stiles respondió, Derek le sonrió.

"Yo me encargaré de todos ellos. Todos son muy protectores conmigo, todos somos muy protectores el uno con el otro ". Derek respondió, sonriéndole con una sonrisa burlona cuando Stiles gimió y hundió su cabeza en el regazo de Derek," Estoy seguro de que estarás bien. ¿Qué tal si te distraigo? "Derek dijo levantando la cabeza de Stiles de su regazo, acercando sus labios a Stiles y metió la mano en su bolsillo para presionar el botón, Stiles gimió en el beso, suavemente se separó de Derek y se incorporó .

"¿Quieres volver a mi casa antes de cenar esta noche?" Stiles gimió, Derek asintió mientras se dirigían hacia el Camaro. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Stiles, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Stiles, se desvistieron rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia la cama y comenzaron a besarse. Derek puso a Stiles encima de él. Sacó el tapón de Stiles y lo puso en la mesita de noche. Stiles suspiró aliviado, se levantó sobre el pene de Derek y se sentó suavemente. Una vez que estuvo sentado, marcó un ritmo fuerte montando a Derek. Sin previo aviso, Stiles se estaba viniendo por todo el estómago de Derek gimiendo su nombre. Derek les dio la vuelta y comenzó a embistir a Stiles hasta que se vino gritando el nombre de Stiles. Derek sacó su pene con suavidad, entró en el baño y abrió el agua para llenar la bañera, regresó al dormitorio y agarró a Stiles llevándole al baño. Derek gentilmente puso a Stiles en la bañera y se colocó detrás de él, por lo que Stiles se apoyaba contra su pecho.

Una vez que terminaron, se secaron, se vistieron y bajaron al salón para acurrucarse y ver televisión. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a casa de Derek apagaron la televisión y se dirigieron al Camaro. Cuando llegaron Derek aparcó en el camino de entrada y se dirigieron hacia dentro.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Estoy en casa. "Derek dijo mientras entraban por la puerta, Derek miró y vio las manos temblorosas de Stiles, se giró para mirarle y puso sus manos en Stiles para detener los movimientos" Hey. "Derek dijo pasando las manos a través del pelo de Stiles. "Ellos te amarán". Añadió, besando la frente de Stiles y apretando sus manos suavemente, Stiles asintió y se apoyó en el toque. Entraron en la cocina y fueron saludados por Talia, quien les dio ambos abrazos.

"Hola, Stiles. Es un placer conocerte ", dijo, dándole a Stiles la sonrisa más cálida de la historia.

"Hola, señora Hale, es un placer conocerla". Stiles dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Por favor, llámame Talia", agregó. Stiles asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Oye, mamá, ¿dónde está papá?", Preguntó Derek.

Talia se volvió hacia él. "Estará aquí un poco más tarde, se quedará más tiempo en la oficina". Respondió: "¿Por qué no vais al salón mientras termino de hacer la cena? Tus hermanos deberían estar en casa pronto, les hice ir a buscar algunas cosas de último minuto para mí ". Derek asintió y llevó a Stiles al salón, se sentaron en el sofá y decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta antes de tener que levantarse para cenar.

Así es como los hermanos de Derek Hale encontraron a Stiles y él unos 20 minutos antes de la cena, "¡Despertad dormilones!", Dijo Laura, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Derek hasta que se incorporó. Derek se frotó los ojos y miró a las personas que, desafortunadamente, llamaba hermanos, todos le estaban mirando y sonriéndole, afortunadamente Stiles todavía estaba profundamente dormido sobre su pecho. "A veces os odio tanto", murmuró Derek, mirándoles.

"También te amamos, Der". Respondieron Laura y Cora, sonriéndoles a su hermano mayor y a su novio.

"¿Es este el famoso Stiles Stilinski del que se ha enamorado mi hermanito?" Preguntó Charlie, revolviendo el pelo con cariño a Derek.

Derek solo puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: "Sí. Este es Stiles." Derek señaló a Stiles quien todavía estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Bien. Mamá dijo que la cena estará lista en 5 minutos, por lo que es mejor que despiertes a tu novio. También el tío Peter y papá van a llegar tarde de la oficina ". Laura dijo. Derek asintió y los tres hermanos abandonaron la habitación. Derek miró a Stiles, le besó suavemente la frente y pasó las manos por el pelo, se quedó sentado en silencio, hasta que Stiles abrió los ojos, se los frotó y se giró para mirar a Derek, sonriéndole.

"Hey Der", dijo.

"Hey", respondió Derek, devolviéndole la sonrisa, "La cena estará lista en 5 minutos", agregó. Stiles asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Derek, contento de quedarse allí para siempre.

Después de un rato escuchan la voz de Talia, "¡Chicos! Hora de la cena." Derek y Stiles se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron al comedor. Tenían una hermosa mesa de color caoba en una habitación con poca luz, con unas doce sillas alrededor de la enorme mesa. La pared era de un color crema y fotos familiares cubrían sus paredes en todas partes. Cuando entró en el comedor, le encontraron los tres hermanos, uno de los cuales reconoció como la hermana gemela de Derek, Laura Hale, su hermana pequeña Cora, que se parecía mucho a Talia y Laura y el que asumió que era el hermano mayor Charlie, a quien Derek se parecía mucho, sin el rastrojo en su cara. Talia estaba en la cabecera de la mesa mientras los hermanos Hale llenaban los asientos vacíos, Laura estaba sentada en su lado derecho, mientras que Charlie se sentó a su izquierda.

Cora estaba sentada junto a Laura, mientras que Derek estaba sentado frente a ella y Stiles ocupaba el asiento a su lado. Había dos lugares libres que Stiles suponía que eran para Peter y el señor Hale. Un poco antes de la cena escucharon que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba y Stiles escuchó una voz "¡Cariño! ¡Estamos en casa! ", Dijo la voz, Stiles asumió que era el padre de Derek, Samuel. Samuel y Peter entraron al comedor y vieron a Stiles sentado junto a Derek.

"Hola, cariño, Peter. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" Preguntó ella, dándole un beso a Samuel.

"Estuvo bien. La gente me estaba volviendo loco hoy, me estaba preparando para atacar a alguien ". Respondió " Está bien. Voy a cambiarme y volveré a bajar en aproximadamente 5 minutos ". Agregó, Talia asintió. Peter y Samuel se fueron y se dirigieron escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa.

Talia se volvió hacia Stiles. "Así que Stiles ... ¿Cómo está tu padre? Escuché que se volvió a casar el año pasado. "Dijo, Stiles se volvió para mirarla y sonrió.

"Sí. Le está yendo bien, sí, el año pasado se volvió a casar con Melissa McCall. Les está yendo bien y ella también está embarazada. Así que Scott y yo vamos a ser hermanos mayores y estamos muy entusiasmados con esto. Mi padre y yo seguimos adelante desde la muerte de mi madre, así que lo tomamos día a día, paso a paso ". Stiles dijo." Sentimos que finalmente hemos podido avanzar un poco ". Terminó, Derek agarró la mano de Stiles debajo de la mesa y la apretó suavemente dándole una sonrisa de apoyo, Stiles le miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso es maravilloso, es un muy buen hombre y yo conocía bien a Claudia, ella era una mujer maravillosa y, obviamente, una gran madre. Te pareces a ella y un poco a tu padre y vas a ser un gran hermano mayor, lo sé ", respondió Talia, sonriéndole.

"Gracias, Talia, eso significa el mundo para mí", contesta Stiles, limpiando una lágrima perdida de sus ojos. Samuel y Peter bajaron y se sentaron en los últimos dos asientos vacíos en la mesa, Samuel se sentó en la otra cabecera de la mesa mientras Peter se sentó junto a Cora, frente a Stiles y se presentó "Hola Stiles, soy Peter Hale. Encantado de conocerte finalmente ", dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Stiles tomó la mano con gusto y la soltó diciendo: "Hola Peter, un placer conocerte también". Sonriéndole.

Samuel se volvió hacia Stiles y luego dijo "Hola Stiles, que bueno verte, Derek ha hablado tanto sobre ti". Dijo haciendo que Stiles mirara a Derek, quien se estaba sonrojando furiosamente.

Stiles se limitó a sonreírle "También es un placer conocerle, señor Hale". Stiles respondió.

"Por favor, llámame Sam o Samuel. Señor Hale me recuerda a mi padre ", dijo, Stiles asintió y le sonrió.

Eso solo dejó a las tres amenazas, Charlie sentado junto a Derek, su hermana pequeña y su malvada gemela sentadas en el otro lado. "Hola, Stiles, soy Charlie", dijo, saludándole con la mano, se parecía a su padre, pero era más joven. Tenía el clásico pelo negro de la familia Hale.

"Soy Cora. El bebé de la familia. "Ella tenía el pelo negro como sus hermanos y padres, tenía los ojos verdes y la piel bronceada. La hermana final que se presentó fue la gemela de Derek, Laura, Stiles sabía quién era, pero nunca antes había interactuado con ella.

"Y yo soy Laura. La mejor mitad de Derek." Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Derek que solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Después de todas las presentaciones finalmente pudieron comenzar a cenar, Talia había hecho su famoso filete con puré de patatas y frutas. La cena fue sorprendentemente bien, Stiles se llevaba bien con todos y él y Laura se unieron para burlarse de Derek porque ambos tenían historias igualmente embarazosas sobre él. Derek solo murmuró algo sobre que Laura y Stiles se habían compinchado contra él y puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando terminó la cena, Stiles se ofreció a ayudar con los platos, Talia sabía que no iba a ganar, así que solo dejó que Stiles le ayudara con los platos. Cada noche tienen una noche de cine familiar en su salón, por lo que Stiles y Talia se reunieron con el resto de la familia Hale en el salón y Stiles tuvo que elegir la película, terminaron viendo Zootopia.

Talia y Samuel Hale estaban sentados en un sofá, Laura, Cora y Charlie estaban sentados en otro sofá, Peter estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable y Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Al principio, la familia Hale no quería ver Zootopia, pero conforme avanzaba la película, la familia Hale comenzó a meterse en ella y terminaron disfrutando mucho de la película. Cuando la película terminó, la cabeza de Stiles estaba sobre el pecho de Derek, durmiendo tranquilamente. Laura, Cora y Charlie se despidieron y subieron las escaleras, Peter les siguió.

Talia se acercó a Derek y le dijo: "Parece un chico muy agradable y debe hacerte muy feliz".

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa. "Realmente lo hace, le quiero mucho". Talia le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza diciendo, "Buenas noches. Asegúrate de que Stiles llegue a casa a salvo por favor ". Y con eso, Talia y Samuel también se fueron a la cama. Lo único que se oía en el salón era el sonido de la respiración de Stiles y Derek. Derek miró a Stiles y solo disfrutó de la expresión pacífica en su cara.

Finalmente, Derek tuvo que despertarle para poder llevarle a casa antes de que el sheriff le matara a tiros. Derek le sacudió suavemente para despertarle, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron y miró a Derek.

"Hey, bebé. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido?" Preguntó Stiles.

Derek le sonrió con cariño y respondió "Aproximadamente poco más de la mitad". Derek pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Stiles una última vez antes de que finalmente se levantara y buscara la mano de Stiles. La tomó y se dirigió al coche con Derek. Cuando llegaron a la casa Stilinski todo estaba tranquilo, tanto el coche del Sheriff como el de Melissa habían desaparecido, lo que significaba que solo Scott estaba en casa, afortunadamente para Derek.

Derek acompañó a Stiles al porche, le dio un último beso y dijo "Buenas noches Stiles, hasta mañana".

Stiles respondió "Buenas noches Der, hasta mañana".


	8. Cena con la familia Stilinski.

Era domingo por la mañana. Stiles acababa de despertar, eran las 10:30 y la casa estaba en paz porque John y Melissa aún estaban en el trabajo y Scott estaba trabajando en un turno en la veterinaria de Deaton hasta el mediodía, por lo que Stiles tenía toda la casa para él solo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que tenía algunas notificaciones en su teléfono. Recibió algunos mensajes de Melissa y John, algunas notificaciones de Facebook e Instagram y lo que realmente quería ver eran mensajes de su novio Derek, sonrió cuando vio un mensaje de texto de él diciéndole buenos días. Respondió y logró salir de la cama, bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un desayuno y vio la televisión en el salón.

Después de que terminó de desayunar, decidió jugar algunos videojuegos antes de que la casa ya no estuviera en paz. Dos horas después, se despertó de su siesta cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta y entraron Scott, Melissa y John. Miraron y vieron a Stiles acostado en el sofá.

"Hola, ¿cómo fue el trabajo?", Preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

"Fue agotador", dijo Melissa mirando a Stiles y sonriendo, subiendo las escaleras.

"Voy a ir a dormir un poco." Dijo John yendo después de Melissa arriba, Stiles asintió, mirando a la última persona en la habitación, además de él.

"Oye. Los chicos van a reunirse hoy, ¿quieres ir? "Preguntó Scott, sentándose al lado de Stiles.

Stiles le miró y sonrió, "Sí. Eso suena divertido. ¿Sabes a qué hora? ", Preguntó.

Scott respondió." En unos 45 minutos más o menos. "

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y dijo" Está bien. Déjame cambiarme de ropa y te veré en el coche ". Scott asintió, mientras Stiles subía las escaleras, se cambió a su clásica camiseta blanca y camisa a cuadros con vaqueros, no tenía ganas de ponerse sus lentillas hoy, así que llevaba sus gafas y un gorro en la cabeza. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió al Jeep, Scott ya estaba en el lado del pasajero esperando a Stiles. Stiles arrancó el coche y se fueron, mientras se dirigían al centro comercial (idea de las chicas) Scott le preguntó "¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Derek esta noche?" Stiles le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, Scott le devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué?" Scott preguntó muy confundido sobre por qué Stiles tenía esa expresión en su cara.

Stiles siguió mirando a Scott. "Olvidé por completo que Derek vendría a cenar esta noche". Scott le miró y luego se echó a reír, la mirada de asombro de Stiles se convirtió en una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Scotty?" Scott solo siguió riendo aún más fuerte esta vez, finalmente la risa se apagó con solo unas pocas risitas.

"No puedo creer que hayas olvidado que tu propio novio vendría a cenar esta noche". La mirada confusa de Stiles se convirtió en una mueca y rodó los ojos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, entraron y vieron a todos sus amigos en el sitio de comidas, el grupo estaba formado por Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Allison y Derek. Scott y Stiles se dirigieron de inmediato al resto de sus amigos. Una vez que todos estaban juntos, las chicas inmediatamente se dirigieron a la primera tienda, los chicos caminando detrás de ellas.

"Entonces, Derek ¿estás listo para conocer al Sheriff esta noche?", Preguntó Scott. Jackson, Boyd e Isaac miraron a Derek sonriendo.

"Oh, es está noche, ¿eh?", Dijo Isaac.

Derek les miró y frunció el ceño, "Sí. Esta noche es cuando me encuentro con el Sheriff y Melissa ". Derek respondió, agarrando la mano de Stiles." Espero llegar al lunes ". Agregó, los chicos solo se rieron, Stiles les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

"Bien, chicos. ¿Qué tan malo creeis que va a ser mi padre? ", Preguntó Stiles, todos le miraron con ojos de complicidad. "Bien. Lo entiendo, puede ser demasiado protector, considerando que soy su único hijo, sabe que Derek es un hombre lobo y me dijo que no quiere que me hieran porque me quiere. Así que podría pasar un tiempo antes de que se calme con la idea de que su hijo salga con un hombre lobo." Stiles respondió, mirando a Derek.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!. ¿¡Le has dicho a tu padre que soy un hombre lobo !? "Dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles, Stiles se encogió ante la forma en que Derek levantó la voz.

" No se lo dije exactamente. Lo supo gracias a Scott y a mí." Stiles le miró, le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Derek y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Justo a tiempo para escuchar a Lydia decir su nombre. "Ohh. El deber llama. Sed buenos, chicos " Y con eso corrió hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Derek suspiró, miró al resto de los chicos y dijo "¿Qué voy a hacer? El padre de mi novio me odia ". Con eso suspiró y se sentó en el banco más cercano mientras los chicos se reían de la miseria de Derek.

Scott suspiró y se compadeció de él "No te odia por completo. Simplemente no ha llegado a conocerte. Sabe quiénes son tus padres, mi madre y el padre de Stiles fueron a la escuela secundaria con tus padres. Nuestros padres se conocen desde que tengo memoria o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi madre." Scott terminó y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Derek. Bueno, eso hizo que Derek se sintiera un poco mejor, pero todavía estaba preocupado de que el Sheriff iba a dispararle o matarle. Tal vez incluso con una bala con wolfsbane. ¿En qué se ha metido?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Stiles y las chicas finalmente regresaron de dondequiera que fueran, decidieron almorzar porque seamos sinceros, todos se mueren de hambre. Se dirigieron al sitio de comidas y juntaron mesas para que todos pudieran comer juntos, también planearon ir a ver una película después de terminar el almuerzo. Se habían decidido por Panda Express porque últimamente todos tienen antojos extraños de comida china, ni siquiera saben por qué. Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek, Scott con Allison en el otro lado, Erica se sentó al lado de Lydia y Malia, mientras que Isaac se sentó al lado de Boyd.

Se estaban abriendo paso por el centro comercial cuando Stiles pasó por una tienda, vio dos anillos asombrosos y estaba pensando en darle uno de ellos a Derek como regalo, solo porque Stiles le ama. Stiles le dijo a Derek "Os veré en el cine. Tengo que hacer algo realmente rápido ". Derek le miró con expresión confusa, pero le dejó ir " De acuerdo. "Respondió y se fue con el resto de los chicos.

Cuando llegaron al cine, los chicos pagaron las entradas y las bebidas, mientras que las chicas siguieron adelante y obtuvieron sus asientos, una vez hecho todo eso todos se acomodaron a la espera para que comenzara la película. Cuando la película terminó, ya era hora de que Stiles y Scott se fueran a casa y cenaran, Derek dijo que les encontraría allí. Scott y Stiles se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Melissa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para todos, iban a comer espaguetis y albóndigas. Era el plato favorito de los chicos y con suerte a Derek también le gustaría.

"Hola mamá. ¿Cómo va la cena? ", Preguntó Scott, dirigiéndose a la cocina." ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ", Agregó, inclinándose para darle un abrazo a Melissa, que ella correspondió y dijo" En realidad, sí. ¿Puedes escurrir la pasta por mí mientras comienzo a hacer la salsa?" Scott asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pasta sobre el mostrador. Scott metió la mano en un armario, sacó el colador, recogió los espaguetis y se movió al fregadero para drenar toda el agua de la pasta. Cuando terminó, acabó ayudando a Melissa con el resto de la cena. 

Mientras Stiles se dirigía al salón para ver a John acostado en el sofá viendo el juego de béisbol, eran los Dodgers contra los Sox. John creció en Chicago hasta que tenía unos 10 años antes de que su padre obtuviera un trabajo en California y tuvieran que mudarse, así que Stiles creció como fanático de los Dodgers debido a su padre. Cuando su madre era más joven antes de morir, ella creció en el lado sur de Chicago, por lo que su familia creció como fanática de los Sox, pero cuando se mudaron a California, su familia se convirtió en fanática de los Dodgers porque los Sox apestaban. Entonces, cuando los Dodgers y los Sox jugaban, siempre era una rivalidad familiar. Stiles fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Stiles se levantó y fue a responder. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Derek parado en el porche delantero moviéndose de lado a lado, luciendo muy incómodo, se veía diferente a antes, llevaba un bonito vaquero y una camisa de botones. Su pelo todavía estaba despeinado porque aunque intentaba arreglarlo simplemente volvía a la misma posición sobre su cabeza.

"Hey Der", dijo Stiles, agarrando la mano de Derek y arrastrándole dentro, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Hey", susurró de vuelta devolviéndole el beso. Mientras se adentraban, Derek escuchó pasos que se acercaban detrás de Stiles y vio al Sheriff detrás de él. "Hola Sheriff", dijo Derek cortésmente, estrechándole la mano y sonriendo.

El sheriff le devolvió la sonrisa. "Hola Derek. Me alegro de verte otra vez ". Dijo.

Derek respondió " Me alegro de verte de nuevo también. "El Sheriff soltó su mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él, en ese momento Scott salió caminando de la cocina.

"Hey, Derek. "Sonrió.

"Hey Scott. "Derek le devolvió la sonrisa y Scott pudo decir que estaba nervioso. Stiles agarró el brazo de Derek y le llevó a la cocina donde Melissa estaba preparando la mesa con toda la comida. Levantó la vista, vio a Derek de pie torpemente en la puerta y se acercó a él.

"Hola Derek. Encantada de verte de nuevo" , dijo ella, dándole un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa.

Derek respondió "Hola, señora McCall. Gracias por invitarme. "devolviendo el abrazo.

Melissa le miró y dijo" Querido. Llamame Melissa. Está perfectamente bien. "Derek asintió en comprensión y Stiles le llevó hasta donde estaba la comida preparada. Stiles empujó a Derek en el asiento junto a él. Scott se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, entre el Sheriff y Melissa. Después de unas pocas palabras comenzaron a cenar.

Todo va bien, pensó Stiles cuando vio la forma en que Derek estaba empezando a relajarse y lentamente entabló una agradable conversación con el Sheriff sobre sus equipos deportivos favoritos y las cosas que ambos tenían en común en lugar de cómo Stiles pensaba que iba a ir. Pensaba que iban a estar discutiendo todo el tiempo y no querrían conocerse.

A mitad de la cena, el Sheriff dijo "Entonces, Derek, realmente conozco a tu madre desde que estábamos en la universidad. Ella, la madre de Stiles y yo fuimos a la misma universidad en California. Así es como conocí a Claudia en primer lugar. Tu madre y ella eran muy buenas amigas. También escuché que tu madre va a postularse para alcalde. "Terminó.

Derek le miró y asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación." Sí. Ella está tratando de hacer algo nuevo este año y quiere involucrarse más con el gobierno de California y tratar de mejorar cómo se están gestionando algunas cosas, por lo que decidió que quiere estar en el cargo este año. Sentimos que tiene una buena oportunidad porque muchas de las personas en Beacon Hills la aman y la respetan porque ha ayudado a muchas personas en esta comunidad y ha hecho todo lo posible por hacer tantos cambios como ha sido capaz ". Derek terminó. 

Todos le miraban con asombro al ver la forma en que hablaba de su madre de esa manera, significaba que se preocupaba por ella y por su familia y eso es algo que el Sheriff podía decir claramente que Derek lo había sacado de su madre. John sabe que Stiles es exactamente de la misma manera y haría cualquier cosa por Melissa, Scott o él mismo. Y eso realmente le dice al Sheriff que Stiles eligió una buena persona con la que estar.

Después de que terminó la cena, Derek se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta. "Te acompañaré", dijo Stiles, agarrando su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, aunque eso no detendrá la capacidad auditiva de Scott. Derek condujo a Stiles a su camaro y estuvieron juntos durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo con la espalda de Derek hacia el coche frente a Stiles, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Esta noche fue mejor de lo que esperaba", dijo Stiles, apoyándose en los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Sí. Tu padre y yo realmente pudimos llevarnos bien. Fue una experiencia agradable. "Derek dijo inclinándose suavemente y escondió su cara en el cuello de Stiles respirando dentro y fuera, Stiles sintió la suave respiración de Derek contra su piel. Finalmente, unos minutos más tarde, Derek quitó la cara del cuello de Stiles y se metió en su coche.

"Nos vemos en la escuela", dijo Stiles. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a arrancar el coche.

"Nos vemos en la escuela". Se marchó y Stiles volvió a entrar. El resto de su familia estaba viendo la televisión, así que decidió unirse a ellos, todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, había sido un día muy entretenido y divertido, por lo que John apagó la televisión y todos se fueron arriba y durmieron hasta la mañana siguiente.


	9. Stiles descubre que es una chispa.

Scott se despertó y se dio cuenta de qué día era, era el cumpleaños de Stiles, se volvió hacia su mesita de noche y le envió un mensaje a Derek.

**"Oye, Derek. ¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Stiles? "Enviado a las 7:30 am**

Scott salió de la cama y se acercó al armario, miró hacia atrás y vio a Stiles durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pensó que le daría un poco más de tiempo para dormir, ya que, después de todo, es su cumpleaños. Scott sacó un pantalón corto negro, una camisa gris, recogió su chaqueta del poste de la cama y volvió a revisar su teléfono.

Vio un texto de Derek.

**'No. No sabía que hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? 'Recibido a las 7:35 am**

Scott miró a Stiles y frunció el ceño, luego le respondió a Derek.

**"Creo que es porque después de que su madre murió, las cosas ya no se sintieron igual y su padre tuvo que comenzar a trabajar muchos turnos para pagar las facturas, probablemente no siente la necesidad de celebrar nada". Enviado a las 7:40 am**

Scott dejó el teléfono y fue a despertar a Stiles. Scott corrió a la cama de Stiles y saltó encima de él gritando "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!" Stiles se sobresaltó y miró a Scott acostado encima de él.

Stiles se rió entre dientes y se frotó el sueño. "Gracias, Scotty." Scott se bajó de él, Stiles se incorporó y eventualmente comenzó a prepararse para la escuela, también se puso un pantalón corto negro y la sudadera de Derek. Se puso sus lentillas, pero dejó su gorro. Scott agarró su teléfono y bajó las escaleras, vio a Melissa en la cocina haciendo unos panqueques de cumpleaños para Stiles antes de la escuela, mientras John estaba en la mesa por una vez aún en pijama leyendo el periódico.

"Hey, mamá y papá", dijo Scott.

"Hey niño" dijo John, levantando la vista de su periódico hacia Scott, "¿Cómo está Stiles?" John sabe que los cumpleaños han sido difíciles para Stiles desde que Claudia había fallecido, así que tiene muchas esperanzas de que este año sea diferente.

Scott le miró con una sonrisa "Está bien, no tiene tanta energía matutina como lo hace normalmente, pero estoy seguro de que los famosos panqueques de mamá cambiarán eso". Scott terminó mirando a Melissa.

Scott se sentó a la mesa y abrió su teléfono.

Había recibido otro mensaje de Derek **"Aún me gustaría que me lo hubiera contado. Quiero estar ahí para él, tenemos que hacer algo para celebrar su cumpleaños este fin de semana, será divertido." Recibido las 8:00 a.m.**

Scott sonrió ante el texto y respondió.

**"Creo que le encantaría eso. Simplemente no podemos decirle nada y debemos asegurarnos de que participen las chicas, disfrutarán planeando esto. "Enviado a las 8:01 am**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Stiles bajó las escaleras, "Feliz cumpleaños, hijo". John dijo levantándose de su lugar para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente. 

Stiles le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo, "Gracias, papá".

Melissa terminó los panqueques y los puso sobre la mesa, "Feliz cumpleaños, niño. "Melissa dijo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza," Gracias mamá ".

Ella sonrió y dijo " Ahora chicos comed o vais a llegar tarde a la escuela ". Melissa estaba embarazada de 8 meses, por lo que estaba más o menos vagando por la casa ahora, era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que naciera la niña. Los chicos empezaron a comer y al poco tiempo todos los panqueques se habían ido y estaban agarrando sus mochilas, no antes de darle a Melissa y John abrazos rápidos y besar la barriga de Melissa.

"Adiós, mamá", dijo Scott, agarrando su cartera.

"Adiós papá", dijo Stiles, agarrando sus llaves y la cartera saliendo por la puerta hacia el jeep. Mientras esperaba que Stiles entrara en el coche, Scott volvió a revisar su teléfono. **"Acabo de crear un** **grupo** **con todos para que podamos comenzar a planificar su fiesta ". Recib** **ido a las** **8:10** **am** **.**

Cuando Stiles arrancó el coche, se retiró del camino y se dirigió hacia el instituto de Beacon Hills. Stiles se detuvo en un lugar y aparcó, tomaron sus mochilas y se abrieron camino hacia sus casilleros.

"Entonces, querido hermano mío, ¿qué quieres hacer para tu día especial?" Preguntó Scott, apoyándose en un casillero al lado del de Stiles mientras ponía los libros que necesitaba para sus clases de hoy.

Stiles le miró y suspiró " No quiero hacer nada Scott. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos y pretender que no pasa nada ". Stiles respondió, cerrando su casillero y enfrentándose a Scott.

Scott suspiró y le preguntó "¿Por qué nunca quieres hacer algo en tu cumpleaños, Stiles?" Scott tenía una expresión de tristeza.

"Porque Scott. Desde que mi madre falleció, simplemente no ha sido algo que quisiera celebrar, ya que ya no puede celebrarlo conmigo ". Terminó, mirando a Scott con ojos tristes.

" Sí. Pero este año va a ser diferente porque me tienes a mí, a mamá, a papá, a nuestros amigos y especialmente a la persona que te quiere mucho, Derek. Tienes algo que vale la pena celebrar. También sé que tu madre te está mirando, sonriéndote por todas las cosas que has logrado y ver lo maravilloso, amable y cariñoso que es tu novio ". Scott terminó, dándole a Stiles sus ojos de cachorro.

Stiles se rió, "Gracias, Scott. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. "Respondió Stiles.

Scott sonrió. "Para eso son los hermanos", dijo y le dio un abrazo a Stiles.

Una vez que Scott consiguió sus libros, se dirigieron a sus clases. El día pareció prolongarse para siempre porque Stiles no había visto a Derek en todo el día, ya que no compartían clases hasta la tarde, así que esperaba poder ver a Derek en el almuerzo. El almuerzo finalmente llegó y Stiles se encontró con Scott en su casillero porque prometió ir con él. Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron que Erica, Boyd e Isaac ya estaban comiendo en su mesa. Se unieron a ellos después de que consiguieron su comida y se sentaron, Erica y Boyd estaban demasiado cariñosos y eso estaba volviendo loco a Isaac.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, estáis aquí. Estos dos me han estado volviendo loco con toda su tontería amorosa ". Dijo, Scott y Stiles se echaron a reír.

" Me alegro de poder ayudarte, Isaac. "Scott dijo, viendo lo amorosos que están siendo Erica y Boyd hoy. Scott, Isaac y Stiles entablaron una conversación sobre quién sabe qué y esperaron a todos los demás, lento, pero seguro la mesa comenzó a llenarse. La última persona en llegar fue Derek, se sentó en su lugar habitual al lado de Stiles y Stiles estaba entre él y Scott.

"Hey Der", dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba y comenzó a comer su comida.

"Hey, Stiles", respondió. Así fue como duró el resto del almuerzo, todos estaban comportándose de manera rara, Stiles miró a Derek y notó que pasaba algo, pero decidió que lo abordaría más tarde cuando estuvieran solos. Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se dirigieron a sus clases, excepto Stiles, agarró el brazo de Derek y tiró de él hacia un lado.

"¿Por qué apenas has hablado algo hoy?", Derek le miró y respondió.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?" Derek respondió, Stiles le miró con una expresión de culpabilidad en su cara.

"No te lo dije porque no creía que fuera algo que realmente debía ser celebrado". La expresión de enfado de Derek se convirtió en una triste.

"Siempre hay algo que vale la pena celebrar incluso tu cumpleaños". Derek respondió.

Stiles le miró con vergüenza, "Solo la extraño y ya que ella ya no está aquí solo hace las cosas más difíciles", respondió con sinceridad, mirando de nuevo a Derek. Derek vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por su cara, suavemente la secó y le dio un abrazo. Stiles se dejó llevar por el calor corporal de Derek y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Vamos a clase", dijo Derek retirándose de Stiles, agarrando su mano y arrastrándole a su próxima clase. 

Cuando terminó el día escolar, Stiles y Scott se dirigieron a casa. Tan pronto como llegaron, pusieron sus cosas arriba y volvieron a reunirse con todos en la casa Hale.

Stiles y Scott fueron los últimos en llegar, todos los demás les estaban esperando en el salón charlando en voz baja. Tan pronto como Stiles entró por la puerta, los chicos se levantaron y gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños Stiles" en voz alta.

Stiles saltó unos 5 pies en el aire, pero sonrió y dijo "Gracias, chicos. Esto significa mucho para mí ". Todos se levantaron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Stiles.

Derek fue la última persona y le susurró" Feliz cumpleaños bebé ". Y le besó, todos detrás de ellos hicieron gemidos de desaprobación. Derek y Stiles solo se rieron. Terminaron viendo películas y pasando tiempo de calidad juntos, Stiles estaba envuelto en los brazos de Derek en el sofá, mientras que todos los demás estaban extendidos al otro lado de la habitación y en el suelo frente a la televisión. Durante una de las películas, Stiles y Derek se miran y los ojos de Stiles se vuelven de un color púrpura claro. Derek jadeó ligeramente en shock y asombro sin molestar a los demás, la sonrisa de Stiles se volvió confundida y asustada.

Derek frunció el ceño, luego sonrió y dijo "Tus ojos son de color púrpura".

Stiles todavía parecía muy confundido "¿Qué quieres decir con que mis ojos son de color púrpura?" preguntó.

"Quiero decir que cambiaron de su hermoso color avellana a este maravilloso color púrpura claro". Derek respondió, alcanzándole y pasando su mano por la mejilla de Stiles. "¿Sabes cómo es posible?" Derek preguntó mirándole y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo ni idea. Le preguntaré a mi padre cuando llegue a casa ", respondió Stiles. Derek asintió, se acurrucaron más cerca el uno del otro y disfrutaron el resto de la película. Tan pronto como terminó la película, todos se levantaron y limpiaron antes de irse a casa. Erica y Boyd se fueron con Isaac y Malia, Alison se fue con Lydia y Jackson y los últimos en marcharse fueron Stiles y Scott. Derek le dio a Stiles un último beso antes de que Stiles y Scott se dirigieran al jeep.

"No olvides preguntar por tus ojos".

"No lo haré", respondió Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia el coche. Cuando los chicos entraron a la casa, Melissa y John estaban sentados juntos y parecía que estaban viendo una película. Cuando Stiles cerró la puerta, John y Melissa se giraron para ver a Scott y Stiles dirigirse hacia ellos y se sentaron en el suelo viendo la película con ellos.

Después de que terminó la película, Stiles se volvió hacia John y dijo "Me ha pasado algo extraño esta noche mientras estábamos en casa de Derek, estábamos viendo una película, me volví para mirar a Derek y él notó algo muy extraño. Mis ojos color avellana cambiaron a un hermoso color púrpura claro y no estoy seguro de lo que significa, ¿sabes que me está pasando? ", Terminó.

John le miró y sonrió diciendo" Me preguntaba cuándo íbamos a averiguarlo ".

Stiles le miró confundido." ¿Averiguar qué? ", preguntó.

"Averiguar cuando ibas a descubrir que eres una chispa ", respondió John, sonriendo cariñosamente a su hijo. Stiles miró a Scott y luego volvió a mirar a su padre.

"¿Qué es una chispa?", Preguntó Scott, todavía sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Una chispa es una criatura sobrenatural que es principalmente humana, pero que tiene fuertes enlaces mágicos. Están dotados con la "vista" que les permite detectar instintivamente criaturas sobrenaturales y están entrenados para protegerlos y servirlos como una fuente de energía para guiar a las criaturas de Beacon Hills, fortalecen los lazos mágicos de un área y sirven para proteger a todas las criaturas míticas y sobrenaturales." John terminó sonriendo al ver la expresión confusa en sus caras.

"Así que estás diciendo que soy una criatura mágica que tiene poderes para proteger a las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills", respondió Stiles. John asintió.

"¿Cómo exactamente puede uno convertirse en una chispa?" Scott preguntó.

"Se hereda en su familia". John respondió. Scott se levantó de un salto, agarró a Stiles, le levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Eso es genial, Stiles!", Dijo Scott.

Stiles le sonrió y se echó a reír "Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido". John se puso de pie y ayudó a Melissa, que ahora tenía 9 meses de embarazo y está a punto de tener a su bebé.

"Tu madre era una chispa, Stiles. Ella sabía que un día llegarías a una cierta edad en la que comenzarías a mostrar signos, cuando llegues a una cierta edad podrás convertirte en un zorro al igual que tu madre. "John dijo. "De alguna manera, ser una chispa te conecta más cerca de tu madre. "Terminó, pasando su mano por la mejilla de Stiles, limpiando la única lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Stiles le dio una sonrisa acuosa y un gran abrazo. John le devolvió el abrazo. Después de separarse, Scott y Stiles subieron las escaleras y se fueron a dormir.


	10. Vacaciones de primavera.

Son oficialmente las vacaciones de primavera. No más clases, no más deberes, no más escuela. _Tan solo dos semanas en una casa en la playa con todos mis amigos y mi maravilloso novio,_ Stiles pensó mientras estaba haciendo su maleta. Derek, como regalo de cumpleaños para Stiles, había arreglado su jeep azul por lo que ya no funcionaba con cinta adhesiva y un tanque de gas con fugas. Stiles había estado tan agradecido y feliz que no tenía idea de qué iba a conseguir para el cumpleaños de Derek, pero pensaría en algo.

De todos modos, Stiles y Scott estaban en camino a recoger a Derek y Allison. Ya que la casa de Derek estaba de camino a la casa en la playa, decidieron recoger a Allison primero y luego fueron a por Derek. El viaje en sí fue agradable y tranquilo, se detuvieron a mitad de camino para recoger algo de comida para llenar la despensa y la nevera en la casa de la playa.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, por lo que Derek y Stiles eligieron el dormitorio principal, mientras que Allison y Scott eligieron el segundo más grande. Stiles ayudó a Derek a abastecer la nevera y la despensa con suficiente comida para alimentar a su manada de lobos y tres humanos. Cuando terminaron regresaron a su habitación.

Solo han pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Stiles descubrió que es una chispa y no ha tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a Derek, así que pensó que lo haría ahora mientras se encuentran en su agradable y tranquilo dormitorio, también todas las habitaciones están insonorizadas. Debido a los sentidos de los hombres lobo y todo eso.

Después de que terminaron de guardar toda su ropa, Derek se sentó junto a Stiles en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu padre?", Preguntó.

Stiles le miró y respondió "Me dijo lo que significaban los ojos violetas. Significan que soy una chispa "

Derek parecía confundido" ¿Qué es exactamente una chispa? "Preguntó.

Stiles respondió," Yo hice la misma pregunta. Resulta que una chispa es una criatura sobrenatural que es principalmente humana, pero que tiene fuertes enlaces mágicos. Están dotados con la "vista" que les permite detectar instintivamente criaturas sobrenaturales y están entrenados para protegerlos y servirlos. Como una fuente de energía para guiar a las criaturas de Beacon Hills, fortalecen los lazos mágicos de un área y sirven para proteger a todas las criaturas míticas y sobrenaturales "Terminó.

Derek le miró y le preguntó " ¿Cómo es posible que te conviertas en una chispa?"

"Bueno, mi padre me dijo que tenía que ser heredado por la familia". Stiles respondió.

Derek le sonrió y asintió. "Entonces, ¿de quién de la familia heredaste tu chispa?", Le preguntó.

"De mi madre. Supongo que viene de una larga línea de chispas y le contó a mi padre que era una chispa antes de que se casaran con el fin de evitar alguna sorpresa ", respondió Stiles.

Derek asintió y sonrió. "Entonces, si tuviéramos hijos, ¿existe la posibilidad de que sean una chispa o un hombre lobo?", Preguntó Derek.

Stiles asintió y se mostró un poco sorprendido, pero preguntó "¿Crees que vamos a tener hijos juntos? "

Derek le miró y sonrió." Espero que tengamos hijos juntos, espero que estemos juntos para siempre, Stiles. Tú eres el único para mí." Derek terminó, sonriendo a Stiles.

Stiles devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un beso a Derek. Después de una sesión de besos rápida, Derek y Stiles decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta mientras esperaban a que el resto del grupo llegara. Se despertaron alrededor de las 12:30 considerando que se fueron alrededor de las 8:30 y el viaje duró aproximadamente una hora y media. Stiles se despertó primero, así que se puso de lado y observó a Derek durmiendo pacíficamente, salió de la cama sin despertar a Derek y se dirigió al salón. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchó voces provenientes del salón. Vio al grupo sentado en los sillones y el amor se extendía por la habitación, se dirigió a la nevera para tomar agua y se sentó junto a Scott. "Hola chicos. ¿Cuándo llegasteis? "Stiles preguntó.

" Hace como una hora ", dijo Lydia.

Continuaron hablando por un rato. Derek se estiró en la cama y se movió para acurrucarse más cerca de Stiles solo para darse cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía, se sentó y escuchó voces provenientes del salón, así que decidió comprobarlo solo para darse cuenta de que era su manada. Se detuvo cerca del salón y observó a todos sus amigos (básicamente familiares) hablar entre ellos y disfrutar de la compañía de los demás. Realmente calentó su corazón. Derek se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer en el regazo de Stiles. Stiles miró a su novio y se inclinó para darse un beso rápidamente.

"Hey", susurró, sonriéndole.

"Hey", respondió él devolviéndole el beso. El resto de la manada solo saludó a Derek y Stiles les sonrió. 

"Entonces, ¿de qué estábais hablando antes de que llegara?", preguntó Derek, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

"Nos estábamos preparando para cambiarnos a nuestros trajes de baño e ir a la playa", respondió Erica.

"Eso suena genial, tenemos que comenzar estas vacaciones con un chapuzón", dijo Stiles, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Derek se levantó de mala gana del regazo de Stiles y extendió la mano para tomar su mano y dirigirse a su propia habitación. Todos se reunieron en la propiedad privada frente a la casa de la playa Hale a pesar de que podían ir a cualquier lugar en la playa. Los chicos prepararon la red de voleibol, mientras que las chicas decidieron dónde querían sentarse en la playa y pusieron sus sillas y la sombrilla. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los chicos corrieron hacia el agua e hicieron grandes salpicaduras. Stiles decidió sentarse en las sillas y ver a sus amigos tener las mejores vacaciones de primavera de su vida y su maravilloso novio al que ama mucho y haría cualquier cosa por él. Los chicos empezaron a llamarle mamá de la manada porque era quien siempre les cuidaba, les hacía la comida y era el guardián general de estas personas imprudentes a las que llama sus amigos.

Stiles pasó su tiempo leyendo un libro en el que está realmente interesado y mira hacia arriba para ver a su Derek venir corriendo hacia él desde el agua, sonriendo mientras el agua goteaba de su cuerpo.

"Hey nene". Dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso a Stiles.

"Hey", respondió él.

"¿Te unirás a nosotros?", Preguntó Derek.

Stiles dejó su libro a un lado, le miró y dijo "Tal vez más tarde". Derek no aceptaría su respuesta, por lo que le recogió en estilo nupcial y le llevó al muelle.

Stiles luchó en el agarre de Derek, "¡Derek! ¡Bájame! Der ... ¿Qué estás haciendo? "Antes de que Stiles pudiera terminar su frase, le tiró al agua. Boyd, Isaac, Jackson y Scott vieron a Derek tirar a Stiles al agua y se echaron a reír. Stiles regresó a la superficie y miró a su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Scott, tú traidor?", dijo Stiles, dándole una mirada traicionada.

"Lo siento Stiles. En mi defensa, no pensé que te iba a tirar." Scott replicó dándole a Stiles sus mejores ojos de cachorrito. Stiles no iba a caer sin embargo.

"¡Bomba!" Gritó Derek mientras saltaba al agua detrás de Stiles, causando que Stiles tuviera agua en su boca y ojos. Derek nadó detrás de Stiles, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le giró suavemente. Stiles le puso mala cara a Derek, Derek se inclinó y le robó un beso. Stiles envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y le devolvió el beso.

Los chicos se quejaron, salieron del agua y decidieron jugar al voleibol y dejar a Stiles y Derek hacer lo que quieran. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente decidieron salir del agua o de lo contrario se convertirían en pasas. Derek decidió unirse al juego de voleibol mientras Stiles volvía a sentarse en su silla y se echó protector solar para, con suerte, no acabar quemado por el sol.

Un rato después Stiles decidió entrar, se cambió el bañador por la parte de abajo del pijama, luego pensó en que hacer a la manada para comer y decidió hacerles unos sándwiches. Hizo de jamón, pavo, queso y carne asada.

Una vez que terminó, gritó "¡La merienda está lista!" En unos momentos, la manada entró corriendo, afortunadamente Stiles había hecho suficiente comida para alimentar a todos los lobos hambrientos e incluso a los humanos hambrientos. "¡Esperad! Antes de que comencéis con la comida quiero que os duchéis y limpiéis porque ya son las 15:30 y no hay forma de que volváis fuera esta noche. "Stiles terminó.

La manada se quejó, pero se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios y duchas, mientras que Stiles salió y limpió todo lo que había en la playa, lo trajo de vuelta a la casa, lo dejó en sus dormitorios y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

Stiles se sentó en el salón y encendió la televisión mientras esperaba al resto del grupo. La primera persona que bajó fue Derek y se dirigió hacia Stiles. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Se sentó junto a Stiles y le levantó para que estuviera sentado en su regazo con sus piernas a cada lado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Hay sándwiches en el mostrador si los quieres", dijo Stiles, pasando las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Derek. Derek sonrió y besó de arriba a abajo la clavícula de Stiles, dejándole un chupetón en el cuello.

"No quiero nada", murmuró Derek en el cuello de Stiles, Stiles pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Derek y la parte posterior de su cuello. Derek levantó la cabeza, miró a los ojos de Stiles y sonrió.

"Te quiero mucho", dijo Derek. Stiles se inclinó para besarle.

"También te amo". Stiles respondió, inclinándose de nuevo para besarle. Derek sonrió ante el beso y con mucho gusto lo devolvió. Así es como estaban cuando el resto de la manada les encontró.

"Muy bien, tortolitos parad. Me gustaría disfrutar de mi comida sin vomitar, muchas gracias. "Erica dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Derek, Stiles se separó y se giró para mirar a Erica.

" Eso no es muy agradable, Erica, no digo esas cosas cuando tú y Boyd os estáis besando y siendo amorosos todo el tiempo. Ahora es mi turno. ¡Así que, ja! "Dijo Stiles, sacándole la lengua.

Todos simplemente se rieron de sus travesuras, incluyendo Derek.

"Vamos, bebé. Respáldame aquí ", dijo Stiles, mirándole.

"Odio decírtelo, Erica. Pero Stiles tiene un punto. Tú y Boyd habéis hecho lo mismo que Stiles y yo." Derek dijo, mirándola. Fue entonces cuando Erica se volvió hacia Boyd, Boyd solo la miró.

"Tú te lo buscaste, Erica. No hay nada que pueda decir que ayude. Es verdad y lo sabes. "Boyd respondió.

Erica suspiró y se rindió. "Bien. Tal vez sea un poco cierto ", admitió Erica.

Stiles levantó sus manos en señal de triunfo. "¡Sí! Lo sabía. Estoy en lo cierto ", dijo Stiles. La manada sonrió ante sus travesuras y disfrutó del maravilloso ambiente que les rodeaba. Terminaron viendo algunas películas mientras merendaban. Cuando terminó  la merienda, decidieron jugar algunos juegos antes de regresar a la playa, hacer una hoguera y pasar el resto de la noche divirtiéndose. Mientras los chicos encendían el fuego, las chicas colocaban algunas mantas alrededor del fuego y agarraron algunos sándwiches antes de que se sentaran y disfrutaran del fuego brillante. Scott, Allison, Lydia y Jackson se sentaron en una manta. Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Malia se sentaron en otra y Derek y Stiles se sentaron en la última.

Stiles trajo malvaviscos, barras de chocolate y galletas Graham para que pudieran hacer malvaviscos calientes, que los hombres lobo disfrutarían porque son lobos, nunca dejan de comer y les encantan las cosas dulces. "¿De acuerdo, quién quiere malvaviscos?", Preguntó Stiles, mientras se abría paso rápidamente dentro para agarrar las cosas que necesitaban y se dirigió a la hoguera. Stiles distribuyó las cosas alrededor del fuego mientras todos agarraban un palo para que poder calentar sus malvaviscos. Después de que estaban llenos de malvaviscos, decidieron que era hora de entrar y disfrutar de la paz y el silencio porque comenzaba a hacer frío fuera y realmente no querían quedarse en el viento frío por mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones con sus otras personas importantes. Derek y Stiles fueron los últimos en ir a su habitación y, tan pronto como Stiles cerró la puerta, Derek estaba sobre él empujándole contra la puerta y comenzó a besarle. Stiles chilló antes de devolver el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Derek envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Stiles. Stiles saltó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y Derek les llevó a la cama. Cuando acostó a Stiles en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente y luego le quitó los pantalones.

"Creo que es tu turno de quitarte algo de ropa, esto es injusto". Stiles dijo alcanzando la camiseta de Derek y luego le quitó los pantalones dejándoles a ambos en su ropa interior. Derek se sentó en la parte inferior de los muslos de Stiles y lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior, la movió para que quedara completamente fuera de su cuerpo, se levantó y se acercó más para poder chupar el pene y las bolas de Stiles, mientras se retiraba su propia ropa interior. Miró a Stiles mientras chupaba su pene, luego se dirigió hacia su agujero y sopló suavemente haciendo que Stiles dejara escapar un gemido y un jadeo.

Derek sonrió mientras lamía el agujero de Stiles y escuchaba todos los sonidos de placer que hacía. Después de que pasó el mayor tiempo posible en el agujero de Stiles, se movió hasta la mesita de noche para agarrar el lubricante, se cubrió los dedos y los llevó al agujero de Stiles. Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando Derek empujó el primer dedo más allá del borde. Derek movió suavemente sus dedos hacia dentro y fuera lentamente, agregando un dedo tras otro. Finalmente, Stiles estaba preparado y listo, por lo que Derek lubricó su pene y lo movió lentamente hacia la entrada de Stiles. "¿Estás listo Stiles?" preguntó, Stiles asintió y Derek empujó lentamente para pasar el primer anillo de músculos.

Stiles y Derek gimieron al unísono cuando Derek estaba completamente dentro. Stiles se estaba adaptando al pene de Derek porque a pesar de que habían follado antes todavía no estaba acostumbrado al gran pene de Derek.

"¿Puedo moverme bebé?" Preguntó Derek, frotando la espalda de Stiles para su comodidad.

"Sí". Stiles dijo sin aliento. Derek asintió y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia dentro y fuera. Stiles jadeó cuando Derek entró y salió de su agujero acelerando el ritmo. Derek gimió junto con Stiles y se inclinó para besarle lentamente. Derek les dio la vuelta para que Stiles estuviera sentado en su regazo y Stiles inmediatamente dejó escapar otro jadeo debido al nuevo ángulo, ya que tocaba directamente su próstata.

"Oh sí, Derek. Eso se siente tan bien. "Stiles dijo sin aliento. Comenzó a montar el pene de Derek cada vez más rápido, hasta un punto en el que Derek no podía aguantar, así que les dio la vuelta para estar encima y comenzó a embestir el culo de Stiles hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pene comenzó a hincharse en su culo y le dificultaba empujar hacia dentro y hacia fuera, sintiendo por la forma en que Stiles se tensó que también lo notó.

"Derek, ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué tu pene se está hinchando dentro de mí?" Preguntó Stiles, con los ojos llenos de pánico.

"Creo que eso es mi nudo. Solo les pasa a los hombres lobo alfa. Así que estará así aproximadamente una hora si tengo razón. "Derek respondió. Stiles asintió y comenzó a calmarse. Derek movió su cara de modo que estaba en el cuello de Stiles, lo que le ayudó a calmarse.

Derek continuó follando a Stiles tanto como pudo. Miró a Stiles y le encantó la cara que tenía, parecía que estaba viendo estrellas.

"Der ... Voy a venirme". Stiles exhaló.

"Vente, bebé, vente" con un último grito Stiles comenzó a venirse y sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Stiles apretó alrededor del pene de Derek causando que él se viniera dentro, su nudo manteniendo todo dentro.

Derek consiguió unas toallitas húmedas y limpió su estómago y el de Stiles antes de entrar en la cama.

"Buenas noches, Der". Murmuró Stiles adormilado.

"Buenas noches, Stiles." Derek respondió envolviendo su brazo sobre el estómago de Stiles. _Esta va a ser la mejor semana_ pensó Derek antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.


End file.
